


Мы лишь актёры, лицедеи и притворы / We are merely players, performers and portrayers

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: [от автора] Кейсфик по s6. Дин и Сэмминатор вновь оказались во Флориде – между 6.10 Страсть за решёткой/Caged Heat, и 6.11 Свидание в Самарре/Appointment in Samarra. Дин работает над двумя делами – монстр, на которого они с Сэмом охотятся в Disneyworld и над возвращением утраченной души Сэма. И много копается в собственной душе. Это звучит как плохой анекдот, но жизнь Дина вся уже превратилась в плохой анекдот. Так что всё сходится. Также флэшбеки s4 сразу после 4.03 В начале/In the Beginning





	Мы лишь актёры, лицедеи и притворы / We are merely players, performers and portrayers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We are merely players, performers and portrayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166269) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



**Часть 1.**

Дин проснулся от толчка, когда захлопнулся _багажник_. Надо же, он действительно заснул. Обычно, когда за рулём был Сэм, заснуть у него не очень-то получалось, а тем более с конкретно этой вот версией Сэма. Он взглянул на часы и поразился тому, что проспал несколько часов. Надо отдать должное эффективности Джека Дэниэлса. И теперь ясно стало, отчего у него так чудовищно затекла шея. Вот проклятье. Как это Сэм не может понять, что вопрос – _может, выедем с утра?_ – означает, что _я хочу выспаться, прежде чем выехать_. И что ответ – _не, всё нормально, мне спать не надо, я поведу_ – не слишком подходящий?

Настоящий Сэм это понимал.

Нет. Не в прошедшем времени. Настоящий Сэм это понимает. 

В отличие от Сэмминатора, который после целой ночи на дороге, даже не озаботился разбудить Дина, остановившись на заправке.  
Ключи остались в замке зажигания, Дин вытащил их и положил в карман. С трудом разогнувшись, он вылез из машины и пошёл в магазинчик, крутя и разминая шею. Тут теплее, чем он думал – декабрь, а на улице душно и влажно. Он глянул на стойку с газетами около двери, чтобы узнать, где они находятся, и замер в недоумении. Когда Сэм вышел, он всё ещё стоял около стойки.

– Сэм, что мы забыли в Валдосте в Джорджии?

Сэм протянул Дину бутылку воды и сделал крупный глоток из своей.  
– Нам надо заправиться? А Валдоста – удобная остановка на 75-й магистрали?

– Чёрт побери, а почему мы вообще в Джорджии? Мы же должны были ехать в Калифорнию. С каких это пор Джорджия – удобная остановка на пути в Калифорнию?

– В Калифорнию? – Сэм поморгал. Потом рассмеялся. – Да нет, чувак, мы едем в Дисней _уорд_ , а не в Дисней _ленд_. Тот – да, в Калифорнии. А _Мир_ Диснея – во Флориде. Я тебе рассказывал, там двое сотрудников убиты загадочным способом. 

Можно подумать, Дин отслеживал, где какой Дисней расположен. Просто он так решил, потому что... ну, потому что его брат никогда бы не взялся за дело во Флориде без разговоров.

– Флорида, значит? И как у тебя с этим, всё нормально?

Сэмминатор пожал плечами. Конечно, у него всё нормально с Флоридой, точно так же, как и со всем остальным.  
– Если ты туда не хочешь, давай не поедем. Можем отдать дело кому-нибудь ещё.

– Нет, у меня с этим порядок. Я просто думал, что не захочешь ты.

– Да ладно, – Сэм сложил руки на груди и изобразил лицом козью морду. Это выглядело так непохоже на настоящую козью морду настоящего _Сэма_ , что стало только хуже. – То есть, дело не в том, что _ты_ не хочешь во Флориду. А в том, что ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ не хотел во Флориду.

 _Потому что настоящий брат не захотел бы_. Он словно ждал, что Дин это скажет. Но Дин не собирался оправдывать его ожидания, особенно если учесть поведение Сэма при их последнем разговоре о возвращении его души. Он заявил тогда, что не желает этого, и свалил, отказываясь об этом даже говорить, отказываясь признать правоту Дина. Они заключили неловкое перемирие, если перемирием можно назвать игнорирование слона в комнате. А Дин вовсе не сдался. Он просто временно прекратил объяснять Сэму, как тот неправ.

Он сунул в руку Сэма ключи от машины.  
– Пойду отолью. Заправься и пересядь. Дальше ты поедешь на пассажирском. А поведу я. 

И это ощущалось таким неверным, таким подленьким и предательским – везти тело Сэма туда, где он сам ни за что не хотел бы оказаться. Но они ехали во Флориду, потому что отговорить их от этого – теперь некому.

*******

(В какой-то момент в последние годы жизнь Дина превратилась в плохой анекдот.

 _Два охотника заходят в бар. Бармен спрашивает, что они будут пить, и первый охотник говорит: "Мне виски. А моему брату – немного демонской крови."_  
_Бармен говорит: "Мы не подаём напитки этой группы, парень."_  
_Второй охотник говорит: "Да ничего. Пусть кровь будет и не моей группы. Мне её всё равно пить, а не переливать.")_

**2008**

– Флорида? – Сэм сморщил губы, выговаривая это слово, словно оно его царапнуло.

– Ну да, Флорида. А что, у тебя проблемы с ней? – если честно, это говённый вопросец, ведь он _точно знал_ , что у Сэма с ней – проблема. Правда, не знал всю суть проблемы, не в подробностях. Он знал, что в Бровард-Каунти случилось нечто ужасное. Он знал, что много раз умирал. Он знал, что Сэм проживал один и тот же день снова и снова, пока наконец не заставил Трикстера разорвать эту временную петлю. Но в остальном Сэм сохранял об этом ожесточенное молчание.

Вот такое молчание, как сейчас. Стоял, грыз ноготь и не смотрел на Дина. И ни слова из него не вытянуть.

– Кас сказал, что это печать.

– Да, но больше он ничего не сказал. Почему он так расплывчато говорил об этом? _Нечто в церкви, где ему не место?_ Что это значит? Во что мы собираемся ввязаться? Тебе не кажется, что всё это немного странно?

Дин пожал плечами. В Кастиэле всё немного странно.  
– Если хочешь спорить с ангелом – вперёд. Я не думаю, что из этого что-то выйдет. У меня не выходило.

– Знаю, – Сэм вздохнул.

– Ну так что – ты согласен на это?

– Я в порядке. Всё хорошо.

– Знаешь, тебе ведь не обязательно туда ехать. Я и один управлюсь.

Сэм распахнул глаза.  
– Нет, – сказал он быстро. – Я еду с тобой.  
Потому что единственное, что его может встревожить больше, чем поездка с Дином во Флориду – это если Дин поедет во Флориду без него. Дин мог бы почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что использовал этот приёмчик против брата, но сейчас у Дина и вправду проблем просто масса, поэтому сохранение Сэмова душевного спокойствия – не первое в его списке дел.

– Тогда собирай манатки. Выезжаем через четверть часа.

**2010**

На "самое счастливое место на земле" Мир Диснея как-то не тянул. Жарища, хоть и декабрь, толпы народу, бутылка воды стоит четыре бакса, а служители у центрального входа потребовали, чтобы они купили билеты, а ещё – выразили недовольство тем, что они в костюмах.

– Простите, сэр, но взрослым не разрешено носить костюмы в нашем парке, – пропищала Дину контролёрша ( _Сара, из Уокиган, штат Иллинойс_ – как охотно проинформировал её бейджик).

Господи, эти дурацкие черные костюмы и черные же галстуки. Да, они с Сэмом смахивали на Братьев Блюз; но большинство шмоток в их багаже были заляпаны кровью и соусом для барбекю в тех или иных сочетаниях. Эти старые черные костюмы – единственное, на чём пятна не были видны. Сэм мог позаботиться о таких вещах, но Сэмминатору всё равно, какой на нём галстук; а Дин прямо сейчас неспособен об этом думать, потому что в горле сразу встаёт ком, будь оно всё проклято.

Темные очки не помогали тоже. Дин сдёрнул их.  
– Послушайте, милочка, – сказал он. – Я – не в костюме. И я здесь не для того, чтобы кататься на аттракционах. Я федеральный агент, и нахожусь здесь по служебному делу...

Её начальник – _Глен из Де Мойна, штат Айова_ – перебил его:  
– Сэр, если нас кто-то должен посетить по служебным делам, нас об этом уведомляют. Я понимаю, Люди в Черном – это достаточно хитро для костюма, и франшиза Людей в черном не является собственностью Диснея, но взрослым в нашем парке запрещено носить костюмы _любых_ персонажей, не только диснеевских. Это делается для того, чтобы посетители не путали других гостей с настоящими актерами. Пиджаки и галстуки просто можете сейчас снять, но билеты вам всё равно придётся приобрести.

Дин вздохнул. Протянул Глену свою визитку.  
– Вы можете связаться по этому номеру с центральным офисом и поговорить с нашим начальством...

Но тут Глен опять его перебил, тыча в него выданной визиткой:  
– Вот! Именно об этом я и говорил! _Джеймс Пейдж_ , да? Вы полагаете, я не знаю, кто такой Джимми Пейдж? – он вытянулся во весь свой рост, пытаясь сравняться им с Дином, хоть это и было не в его силах. – Вы не можете пройти бесплатно, _и_ в костюмах. Вы можете снять костюм и купить билет, как все остальные.

Дин увидел, как Сэм, глядя на парня, прищурил глаза. Это был не обычный разозлённый взгляд Сэма. Это было что-то холодное, чужое, совершенно не похожее на Сэма, оно выглядело так, словно какой-то злобный мудак надел его лицо. Но сейчас – это сработало. 

– Слушай, ты, – прошипел Сэм. И быстро ткнул парню под нос своё удостоверение. – Можешь, конечно, продолжать докапываться к нам, потому что _так вышло_ , что мы сейчас в черных костюмах и чёрных галстуках, а агент Пейдж – _так вышло_ , в тёмных очках, и да – _так вышло_ , что у него та же фамилия, что и у того сохлого древнего гитариста. А мы можем сходить обсудить всё это с твоим боссом, с боссом твоего босса и с боссом босса твоего босса; да хоть до самого замороженного трупа Уолта Диснея можем дойти. Либо – ты можешь перестать изображать пафосное дерьмо и пропустить нас. И отправляться _заниматься своими делами_ , – он шагнул вплотную к Глену из Де-Мойна и щелкнул его по бейджику. – Ну, так что, Глен? Дашь нам сделать нашу работу? Или предпочтешь вернуться в свой Де-Мойн следующим же автобусом?

Глен из Де-Мойна отступил на шаг и снова глянул на визитку агента Пейджа. Потом сунул её в карман. Кашлянув, он посмотрел на Сару из Уокигана. И кивнул.  
– Разумеется, агент. Агенты. Извините за недоразумение. Проходите. Если вам будет нужна помощь, дайте мне знать.

Сэм коротко кивнул в ответ.  
– Обязательно. Спасибо, – он развернулся на каблуках и зашагал по направлению в парк. – Агент Пейдж, готовы приступить? – бросил он через плечо.

Дин одарил Глена и Сару смущенной _простите-мой-напарник-такой-мудак_ улыбкой, которая стала уже постоянной необходимостью в его репертуаре, и рванул вслед за Сэмом.

Он прошли сквозь тень, отбрасываемую гигантской серебристой сферой "Космического корабля "Земля". Сэма эта штука восхитила бы. Неизвестно, от чего он больше тащился бы – от формы или от содержания, но ему бы точно очень понравилось. Прямо сейчас думать об этом было слишком больно, такие вещи он откладывал в сторону, чтобы подумать о них потом. Или не думать о них вообще.

– Чувак, – произнёс он. – Сохлого древнего гитариста? Серьёзно?

– Но нас же пропустили, так? – сказал Сэм. – Радуйся, что я не дал ему вчитаться в моё удостоверение. Джеймс Пейдж и Роберт Плант? Ты словно нарочно подставляешься.

Это Сэмминатору не по нраву их творческие псевдонимы? Или это раздражало Сэма, с самого начала, но он никогда не видел возможности сказать такое? Ещё одно размышление, которое Дину надо бы поскорее отключить.

– Остынь, приятель, – сказал Дин. – Это Мир Диснея. Семьи, дети. Не привлекай внимания. А то станем объектами обсуждения следующего топика на сайте персонала.

– Мне что-то не кажется, что _разозленный косплеер Людей в черном_ потеснит в топе обсуждений Диснеевского форума _странные смерти на водных аттракционах Мальстрём_ , – злое выражение на лице Сэма сменилось презрительной гримасой. – И запомни уже, они себя называют _актерами_ , а не сотрудниками.

– Господи боже. _Актеры_. Весь мир – театр, приятель.

Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Твоё следующее поддельное удостоверение должно быть с его именем. Вильям Шекспир. А моё – Френсис Бэкон.

– Шекспир? Я вообще-то песню Rush цитировал, – Дин врал, просто ему наплевать было, пусть себе Сэмминатор отпускает ехидные студенческие шуточки насчёт него – такого, каким он казался окружающим. – " _Но весь мир и впрямь театр..._ " – запел он, старательно имитируя Гедди Ли – это его исполнение всегда заставляло Сэма кривиться, и он понадеялся, что слух Сэмминитора тоже будет страдать. – " _...в нём мы лишь актёры, лицедеи и притворы..._ " – он оборвал себя, потому что следующие строчки были: " _... из клетки позолоченной мы друг на друга смотрим_ ". Вот именно, мать вашу.

Сэм, похоже, и внимания не обратил на то, что заняло мысли Дина. Он развернул план-схему, взятую на входе.  
– Так... Норвегия... нам прямо, ко второму озеру, потом налево.

*******

Парк весь был в рождественских украшениях, пусть даже сейчас в тени не меньше 90 градусов [32 по Цельсию – прим.пер.]. Флорида – прекрасное место, если ты хочешь поваляться на пляже. А вот чтобы бродить в чёрном пиджаке по Миру Диснея – место так себе. Когда они, наконец, занырнули в сувенирную лавку норвежского павильона, Дин был счастлив – там кондиционер. Их поприветствовала симпатичная девушка с длинными светлыми косами, говорящая с небольшим акцентом. Её платье выглядело как какая-то одиснеенная версия норвежского народного. На её бейджике было написано, что она – Марта, из Осло, Норвегия; и что она говорит по-норвежски.

– Агент Плант, ФБР, – сказал Сэм, взмахнув своим удостоверением пкред носом Марты слишком быстро, чтобы она смогла его прочесть. – Я хотел бы поговорить с кем-то, кто может рассказать о тех странностях, что недавно здесь произошли.

Марта округлила свои голубые глаза.  
– Вы имеете в виду людей, ко.... ах, простите, боюсь я не... мне нельзя... Я должна вызвать моего начальника, – отвернувшись, она пробормотала что-то в телефон, затем повернулась обратно, всё с теми же широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. – Она появится через секундочку.

Дин облокотился на её прилавок и продуманно улыбнулся.  
– Отлично, спасибо вам. Но, пока мы дожидаемся... Мы интересуемся случаями гибели сотрудников этого места. Простите, я имел в виду гибель актёров. Вы в последнее время не замечали ничего странного в районе Норвежского павильона?

– Да, но мне действительно не разрешено... В смысле, нам приказали...

Запинающийся ответ Марты был прерван появлением высокой женщины. Её улыбка выверена так же тщательно, как и улыбка Дина.  
– Марта, – спросила она, – это те джентльмены, о которых ты мне сказала? – её глаза оценивающе скользнули по ним обоим. – Генриэтта Микс, управляющая павильоном Норвегии. Чем могу помочь?

Выглядела она так, словно вряд ли поддастся на очаровывание; потому Дин просто распрямился и надел на свою физиономию серьёзное выражение.  
– Агент Пейдж, ФБР. У нас к вам несколько вопросов по поводу смерти Фредерика Андерсона и Уильяма Лунда.  
_Генриэтта из Сент-Пол, штат Миннесота_ была из тех людей, что желали дотошно изучать их удостоверения; но к счастью, не из тех, что знали состав Led Zeppelin. Она бросила короткий взгляд на Марту, и та немедленно занялась чем-то на своём прилавке; а сама повела Сэма и Дина в какой-то закуток за стендом с куклами-принцессами.

Скрестив руки на груди, она сказала:  
– Мне не сообщили, что сегодня здесь будет расследование. Обычно в таких случаях все действуют через центральный офис.

– Простите за неувязку, – сказал Дин. – Кто-то что-то напутал, наверное. Мы не отнимем у вас много времени. Только парочка вопросов.

– Все свидетели уже опрошены.

– Конечно. Мы в курсе, что вы разговаривали с местной полицией, но мы – федералы, и у нас есть несколько собственных вопросов.

– Как я уже говорила, такие запросы обычно идут через центральный офис. Таков порядок, знаете ли. – Генриэтта Микс сурово и неодобрительно воззрилась на Дина. Но с Сэмминатором ей было не справиться.

– Да, вы это уже _говорили_ , – негодующе глядя на неё, отрезал Сэм. – Это создаёт впечатление, что вы отказываетесь сотрудничать с ФБР. Вы же не отказываетесь говорить с ФБР, на самом-то деле, мисс Микс?

Выражение её лица быстро поменялось на менее враждебное.  
– Нет, конечно нет. Я просто говорила о...

– Да. Мы поняли вашу точку зрения. А теперь мы хотим, чтобы вы ответили на несколько вопросов.

Но в итоге, ничего нового они от неё не получили. Причин подозревать криминальную смерть не было; гибель обоих мужчин произошла после закрытия парка, ночью; никто не испытывал к ним такой ненависти, чтобы их убить. Смерти признаны как несчастные случаи, в результате которых за последние несколько недель двое сотрудников – _актёров_ – попали в рабочие механизмы водных аттракционов Мальстрём. Сообщение о зловонии возле трассы – сильно преувеличены, и причина была, несомненно, в застое воды. Тут нечего искать, до свиданья, хорошего вам дня. 

Микс проводила их обратно, ко входной двери. Снова сердито взглянула на Марту и ретировалась в задние помещения магазина. Вероятно, собралась звонить в "центральный офис". Им, наверное, следовало бы уже удирать отсюда, пока здесь не появился кто-то менее восприимчивый к их давлению. Но, когда Дин повернулся, чтобы выйти, раздался тихий голос.

– Агент? – Марта потрогала рукав Сэма. – Вы, кажется, это уронили. Наверное, это что-то важное?

Сэм прищурился на сложенный листок, который она ему пыталась всучить – нечто, что он не ронял однозначно – и оскалился акульей усмешкой.  
– Очень важное. Благодарю вас, мисс, – взяв листок, он подмигнул ей и выскользнул за дверь, оставив изумленного Дина позади.

Как только они исчезли с посторонних глаз, Дин хлопнул Сэма по руке.  
– Чувак. Скажи мне, что эта цыпочка не просто написала тебе свой телефончик.

Сэм улыбнулся:  
– А что тут удивительного? Не в первый раз вообще-то, – но, развернув записку, он нахмурился. Передал её Дину.

_"Мне надо поговорить с вами о людях, которые умерли, только не здесь. У меня могут быть большие проблемы. Скоро я закончу работу – пожалуйста, давайте встретимся в павильоне Марокко в 8 часов."_

– Ну, – сказал Дин, – сейчас лишь семь с небольшим.

– Похоже, придётся некоторое время пошляться вокруг.

– Похоже, да. Кстати, а где это чертово Марокко? Вот только не надо мне говорить, что в Африке.

Сэм засмеялся, вытащил план-схему и кивнул налево от них.

Они стали огибать толпу медленно перемещающихся родителей с колясками. Сэм посмотрел на них – чересчур тяжёлый взгляд – и Дин быстро покачал головой. _Остынь, приятель_. Они начали обходить центральное озеро по часовой стрелке, проходя павильоны Китая, Германии, Италии. Вид Американского павильона вызвал у Дина слабую боль в душе; это было воспоминание о том, как пацаном Сэм говорил что-то про то, что неплохо было бы увидеть аниматроников-президентов – задолго до тех времен, когда он возненавидел Флориду. Тут, наверное, должна быть шутка про Сэммиматроника, но что-то не смешно.

*******

( _– Тук-тук._  
_– Кто там?_  
_– Сэм._  
_– Какой Сэм?_  
_– Да я пошутил. Я не настоящий Сэм. А ведь ты купился, да?)_

**2008**

Сэм сидел молча, уже не менее получаса, с того момента, как они проехали знак " _Добро пожаловать во Флориду_ ". Это почему-то выводило Дина из себя, он даже не мог понять, почему именно. Если бы у него просто была возможность попасть в Сэмовы мозги, заполненные множеством упорядоченных, аккуратно подписанных коробочек, он смог бы выдернуть ту, с надписью _Дерьмо Произошедшее Во Флориде_ , и выкинуть её из окна? И, раз уж он был бы там, можно ему ещё избавиться от _Чокнутого Экстрасенсорного Дерьма_ , и от _Тёмного Пути По Которому Пойдёт Сэм Согласно Сказанному Касом_ , а ещё от _Порасспрашиваю Дина Про Ад_? Просто вскрыть череп брата и покопаться там, разбираясь в аккуратных штабелях коробок? Понадобится ли ему при этом пила, ржавая, тусклая, запачканная кровью – чтобы вскрыть Сэмов череп – или достаточно будет просто сжать его в нужном месте, просто голыми руками – и он вскроется?

Тут ему стало необходимо перестать думать о вскрытии Сэмова черепа, перестать воображать это дерьмо вот _немедленно_ , блядь; и вместо этого дерьма он отколол следующий дерьмовый номер:

– Что ты сделал со мной? – спросил он. – В смысле, когда мы здесь были. Ну, ты понял. В Бровард-Каунти. Что ты сделал, когда я умер?

Сэм не смотрел на него.  
– Я тебе говорил уже. Когда ты умирал, я просыпался, и всё начиналось снова.

За исключением того дня, когда не началось. Потому что была и последняя смерть; была после бесконечной череды вторников – одна среда. Это-то он знал.

– Нет, я имею в виду тот последний раз – когда я умер, а ты не проснулся. Что ты тогда сделал с моим телом?

– Да какая разница?

– Не знаю. Просто интересно.

– Если тебе интересно, устроил ли я тебе охотничьи похороны, то – нет, не устраивал. Как и потом, когда... в Индиане. Я не мог тебя посолить и сжечь. Я знал, что должен тебя вернуть.

– Значит, ты закопал меня. А где?

– Да неважно это! Ничто из этого не было реальным. Трикстер просто вложил всё это мне в мозги, но ничего этого не происходило в действительности. Так что это неважно.

– Вот именно. Ничего этого не происходило в действительности. Тебе надо это отпустить уже. Я не мёртв. Нет у тебя больше никаких дел с Трикстером.

– Не так-то это просто.

– Отчего же, Сэм? Это вполне себе просто, – сказал Дин и ткнул в себя пальцем. – Я. Не мертвый. Не на пол-пути в Ад, – тут он показал на Сэма: – Ты. Не живёшь в одном и том же дне по кругу опять и опять. Не пытаешься найти способ расторгнуть мою сделку. Не стараешься вытащить меня из Ада. Всё _закончилось_ , приятель. Я жив-здоров, нет причин дёргаться из-за этой долбаной Флориды. Просто отпусти всё это.

По правде-то, он хотел бы побольше узнать, но если он будет на Сэма давить, тот может просто сказать – _покажи мне твоё, и я покажу тебе своё_ ; а Дин своё никогда не покажет. У Дина в голове есть такое, чего он никогда, _никогд_ а, блядь, и ни за что, не откроет Сэму.

Примерно через час после пересечения границы штата Сэм заговорил опять.

– Он не позволял нам покинуть Флориду, – тихо сказал он. – Или, может, он только тебя задерживал там. Может, если бы я ехал один, он бы меня выпустил. Не знаю. Я ни разу не пытался уехать оттуда без тебя, пока не... Ну, ты понимаешь. После. А до того, всякий раз, когда я тащил нас оттуда, всякий раз, когда мы ехали к границе штата, он нас как-нибудь, да останавливал. Грузовик на встречке, или кто-то бросал камень с эстакады. Однажды даже был поезд. Взялся прямо из ниоткуда.

Этот разговор оказался трудней, чем ожидал Дин. Изо всех его вопросов о том времени во Флориде, ему внезапно не захотелось получить прямо сейчас ответ на " _как именно я умирал?_ ". Только не сейчас, когда это заставляло брата выглядеть так, словно он опять переживает ту хрень. Но всё же – Сэм наконец-то начал говорить о Бровард-Каунти, и если этим сейчас не воспользоваться, оно ведь может и не повториться никогда.

– Итак, лобовое с грузовиком, а потом – бум – и ты просыпаешься в номере?

– Ну... да, – только вот молчал Сэм слишком долго, прежде чем ответить, и у Дина по загривку поползли мурашки.

– Каждый раз?

Ещё пауза.  
– Ну, обычно да, это происходило мгновенно. И обычно ты был единственным пострадавшим, а я просто видел это, – Сэм с трудом сглотнул. – Но потом, однажды, он разозлился, как мне кажется – потому что я не делал того, чего он от меня хотел. Грузовик... это вообще-то заняло много времени. Он смял нас, и мы оба там были, как в ловушке, ну, сломанные кости, внутренние травмы и всё такое прочее. Ты был без сознания, истекал кровью, но, сам понимаешь, всё ещё был жив – потому что мы всё ещё были там. А я только и мог, что ждать, когда ты умрёшь. Вот только ты не умирал, – он опять замолк и вздохнул глубоко.

– Я услышал сирену и понял, что скорая приехала, но это не имело никакого значения, ведь я знал, что ты всё равно умрёшь. Я знал, что не было ничего, чем бы я мог это остановить. И всё, о чем я мог тогда думать, было только: " _Пожалуйста, дай ему умереть до того, как они доберутся сюда_ ". Потому что, если бы они тебя спасли, это лишь продлило бы всё это, а я хотел, чтобы это закончилось уже. Мне надо было, чтобы всё закончилось, чтобы начался уже следующий день. Они включили горелку и стали резать металл, чтобы вытащить нас, и всё это время я молился: " _Не дай ему очнуться, не заставляй его мучиться, дай ему просто умереть._ " И, примерно через полчаса ты... я проснулся.

Дин повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Увидел, как он провёл ладонью по своему лицу и задержал её, прижав ко рту.

– Блядь. Сэм.

– Ага, – и Сэм замолчал опять. А Дину стало гораздо менее интересно, что там было в Бровард-Каунти, чем пять минут назад.

**2010**

Павильон Японии был рядом с Американским, и Дин соблазнился забежать в сувенирный магазинчик – пошариться насчет аниме. Но Сэм изобразил стервозную физию, стоило Дину замедлить шаг возле двери, приглядываясь; это были Сэмовы штучки, которые сохранились у Сэмминатора – так что теперь разве был у Мира Диснея хоть один шанс заинтересовать его хоть чем-то? И они пошли напрямик к павильону Марокко. Как только они туда попали, Сэм сказал: "Жди здесь", и прямиком направился к маленькому зелёному киоску на соседней площадке – Французской. Он вернулся оттуда, неся в одной руке пиво, а в другой – какой-то коктейль со льдом. В пластиковом бокале для мартини, держите меня семеро. Сэм вручил пиво Дину; игнорируя его задранные брови, глотнул из своего мартини-бокала бледно-желтого пойла.

– Чувак. Мне стрёмно даже светиться тут рядом с тобой.

– Отчего? – Сэм отхлебнул ещё раз. – Это заводит. Он клёвый. И там дохрена водки.

– Ладно, неважно, – Дин глотнул пива, это было здорово, даже невзирая на то, что его марка какая-то странная, никогда он о такой не слыхал. – Только не забывай отставлять мизинчик.

– Вот так? – Сэм выставил средний палец, просияв улыбкой, как положено – с ямочками. И это было так близко, так сильно похоже на настоящего младшего Динова брата, что внутри у него чуть потеплело на миг. Но тут Сэм высмотрел что-то над Диновым плечом. Выражение его лица сразу стало хищным, глаза сузились; тот миг закончился. Дин обернулся и увидел то, что привлекло внимание Сэма: девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, забранными в конский хвост на затылке, в шортах и футболке, проскользнула в павильон Марокко через вход под аркой, отделанной плиткой. Только через секунду он опознал в ней Марту – версия без униформы. 

Когда они подошли к ней, она нервно крутилась на скамейке в тихой подворотне. Без своего костюма она выглядела совершенно по-другому.

– Выпиваете на работе, агенты? – похоже, её акцент тоже исчез вместе с длинным платьем и косами. Она улыбнулась, но глаза её продолжали тревожно поглядывать по сторонам.

– У нас _сейчас_ перерыв, – сказал Сэм и поставил свой бокал на землю.– Если только вам не захочется с нами чем-нибудь поделиться.  
Он упёр одну руку в стену над её головой и наклонился, нависая над ней. Это весьма эффективно закрыло её от всех, кто проходит мимо, хотя Дин подозревал, что так у него получилось ненамеренно.

Но её это вроде как успокоило.  
– Вы спрашивали про Фредди Андерсона и Уильяма Лунда, – сказала она. – Мне кажется, никто вам ничего не расскажет. Они не хотят, во всяком случае, под протокол уж точно не будут.

– А _не_ под протокол? – спросил Дин.

Марта вздохнула.  
– А не под протокол... Уильям Лунд – мой дядя. Ну, то есть, я – его внучатая племянница. Он брат моей бабушки. И я думаю, что это не было несчастным случаем.

Сэм открыл рот, чтобы задать ей вопрос, но Дин его прервал.  
– Соболезнуем вашей потере, – сказал он. На лице Сэма проскользнуло раздражение, и, господи, это было так неправильно. Сэм должен быть тем, кто вступил бы со всей этой душещипательной фигнёй. Он не должен игнорировать чувства пострадавших, не говоря уж о таком вот – злиться, когда Дин вклинился с выражением минимально необходимых соболезнований.

Сэм возобновил расспросы:  
– Итак, почему вы полагаете, что это не было несчастным случаем?

Марта прикусила нижнюю губу.  
– А знаете... Это всё бредятина. Не понимаю, что мне в голову взбрело вас обеспокоить. Лучше я пойду.

Она привстала было, но Дин мягко положил свою руку ей на плечо.  
– Бредятина – это наша специальность. Богом клянусь, что бы вы нам не рассказали, это не станет самым странным из того, что мы слышали.  
Он сел рядом с ней на скамейку и улыбнулся ей самой теплой своей _"вы можете мне довериться_ " улыбкой. Это не щенячьи глазки, конечно, но тоже действует.

– Ладно, – сказала она, – но, имейте в виду – я во всё это не верю, понятно? Я не чокнутая, я понимаю, что это просто какое-то норвежское суеверие, – Марта прервала себя, дотрагиваясь до простенькой цепочки у себя на шее. – После гибели Фредди дядя Уилл повёл себя как параноик какой-то. Он был убеждён, что его тоже убьют. И оставил инструкции: что делать, если он умрёт. Дикие какие-то инструкции.

– В чём именно дикие? – подтолкнул её Дин.

– Я и раньше слышала, как наши другие дядья о таком говорили. Будете смеяться, но... – Марта запнулась, улыбнувшись смущенно, – ... он хотел, чтобы его большие пальцы ног связали вместе. – она демонстративно закатила глаза. – Ну да, именно так. Какие-то народные верования с родины, полагаю. Но он настаивал, чтобы это сделали, если он умрёт. Он много раз повторял это. Потому я и подумала, что он, наверное, что-то знал. Может, какие-то проблемы с трассой, или были угрозы, понимаете?  
Марта опять потрогала свою цепочку и вытащила подвеску, скрывавшуюся за вырезом футболки – маленький темный металлический кружок.  
– Дядья заставили всех надеть эти штуки. Не объясняя толком, зачем это. Вроде как на удачу, или для защиты, или ради уважения... Старинные деревенские штуки.

Дин глянул на Сэма и удивился, увидев, что, разглядывая подвеску на шее Марты, вид он имел не развлекающийся, а довольно глубокомысленный. Хотя, возможно, он использовал это, как предлог для изучения её сисек. Трудно было сказать.  
– Вам известно о ком-либо, желавшем причинить вред вашему дяде? – спросил Дин.

– Не было таких. Он был очень милый. И Фредди – тоже. Все их любили.

– Вы не замечали ничего необычного в том месте, где он был убит? – спросил Сэм. – Внезапный холод, странные звуки и запахи? Что угодно, даже если вы думаете, что оно не имеет никакого отношения к делу.

– Ну, вы, наверное, уже слышали от людей о запахе. Это его тоже очень тревожило. Он всё время говорил, как ужасно воняет возле Мальстрёма ночью – и это правда, кстати. Там и сейчас всё ещё вонь, особенно по ночам. Слушайте, Микс не расскажет вам ничерта. Будет только официальное Диснеевское блаблабла – _водный аттракцион, нередки возникновения временных застойных зон, может приводить к возникновению неприятных, но безвредных запахов_ – и так далее. Но это не просто застоявшаяся вода, там ужасный запах. Словно что-то гниёт. Что-то мёртвое. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Сэм. – Видите, уже есть кое-что. Это может нам пригодиться.

– Не представляю, чем, – сказала Марта с ожесточенной усмешкой. – Но всё равно, я терпеть это не могу, когда Микс и прочие пытаются замести всё под коврик. Дескать, какая разница, как эти люди умерли. Главное, надо поддерживать магию Диснея. Всё должно быть отлично, даже если на самом деле это сплошная фальшь.

Кстати, о магии Диснея и её поддержании... Дин спросил:  
– А что с вашим акцентом? У вас его больше нет.

Она нервно улыбнулась.  
– А, это? Да. Я и впрямь родилась в Осло, но моя семья переехала в США, когда мне был всего год. Просто, если они думают, что ты на самом деле из Норвегии, тебе достаётся лучшее место. Марти из Клируотера будет работать на кухне или при аттракционах. Марта из Осло получила прописку в сувенирной лавке.

– Мы будем хранить ваш секрет, – Сэм достал из кармана визитку и протянул ей. – Если ещё что-то вспомните, позвоните мне, хорошо?  
Его ухмылка какая-то не такая, но Марта была не в курсе, как выглядит настоящая улыбка Сэма, так что для неё, наверное, эта смотрится вполне нормально. Достав телефон, она сфотографировала визитку для контакта, затем вбила туда номер, отпечатанный на её обратной стороне.  
– Если у _вас_ будут ещё вопросы ко _мне_ , то лучше отправлять мне смс. Разговаривать в присутствии Микс я не смогу, но написать мне можно в любое время, – она вернула Сэму визитку, и тот положил её обратно в карман, улыбнувшись ещё одной не-Сэмовой улыбкой.

Марта встала со скамейки и кивнула на пластиковый мартини-бокал, оставленный на земле Сэмом.  
– Эта Grey Goose со льдом – отличный выбор. Пойду-ка я тоже возьму его. Если вам от меня больше ничего не надо, конечно.

– Нет, спасибо вам, – сказал Дин. – Благодарим вас за помощь.

– Это _вам_ спасибо, – ответила она. – Дядя Уилл был симпатичным старичком, Фредди тоже. Никто из них не заслужил такого. Надеюсь, вы узнаете, что с ними случилось.

Как только она удалилась, Дин допил своё пиво, а Сэм – свой Grey Goose с уже растаявшим льдом.  
– Ну, что думаешь насчет всего этого?

– Связывать большие пальцы, – задумчиво сказал Сэм. – Знакомо звучит. Мне кажется, в этом что-то есть.

– Точно, знакомый изврат какой-то.

– Нет, я серьёзно. Я про такое вроде слышал. Что-то подобное, просто не уверен, что там было. Да, кстати, её подвеска наверняка из железа.

– Ладно, пусть. Это защита, от чего-то. Те старые дядья, возможно, знали, о чем вели речь. Наверное, нам их стоит тогда навестить. Увидеть, что беспокоит старичков. И надо ещё осмотреть аттракцион.

– Ладно, только уже не сегодня вечером, – сказал Сэм, ослабляя узел галстука. – Сегодня я уже переел Диснея, да и с Микс мне совсем не хочется опять встретиться.

– Самое разумное, что я услышал от тебя за сегодняшний день, – усмехнувшись, сказал Дин. Сэм в ответ тоже улыбнулся, но дежурно, одними губами.

Возвращаясь обратно, по дороге к выходу из парка они прошли через Норвежский павильон, чтобы оглядеться там по-быстрому. Но в глаза им ничего не бросилось. Разве только парень со служебной собакой, которая Сэма обгавкала. Но это было в порядке вещей. Собака в Сент-Луисе терпеть не могла перевертыша, принявшего облик соседа; вероятно, эта вот тоже питает неприязнь к бездушной копии Динова брата.

На секунду Дин представил себе – собака бросится на Сэма, вцепится в него зубами, может, даже рванёт с него шматок шкуры – и это окажется перевёртыш, который ухмыльнётся и скажет: _ну ладно, ты меня поймал; Сэмми уже полтора года не в Аду, поверить не могу, что смог водить тебя за нос так долго._ Дин кинется на него; найдёт у него что-то вроде ключей от номера отеля, или типа того. Позовёт Каса, и тот явится наконец-то в этот раз; они перенесутся туда и найдут там Сэма – _настоящего_ Сэма, запертого и, может, связанного, и возможно, даже раненного – но не мёртвого, не в Аду. Он улыбнётся Дину этой своей тупой ухмылкой, которую Сэмминатору ни за что не подделать полностью; и он будет здесь, Динов глупый и храбрый младший братишка, с душой и сердцем, целый и неделимый.

Но ничего такого не произошло. Произошло лишь то, что они протиснулись через толпу, вернулись к Импале и уехали в Орландо.

Приехав туда, они проигнорировали улицу I-Drive с её зрелищами; никому из них не были интересны конфетных расцветок _Семейные! Можно С Питомцами!_ отели, сетевые рестораны и прочие достопримечательности.  
– Выглядит, словно Лас-Вегас, выблеванный Бренсоном, – сказал Сэм; и это не так уж и далеко от истины. Они поели жирных и не слишком пышных бургеров в придорожной забегаловке, потом нашли невзрачный мотельчик в каком-то закоулке, рядом с Дискаунтом Спиртных Напитков Рики и через дорогу от Лучшего Орландского Банджи-Развлечения.

– Ты вроде как спать собрался, – сказал Сэм, бросив свою сумку на кровать, которая ему никак не пригодится. – Так что я пойду выпью, или типа того, – он снял ФБР-овский костюм. – Или ты хотел бы тоже пойти?

Такого рода не-приглашение подразумевало лишь одну вещь.  
– Только сюда эту _типа того_ не приводи, ладно? – пробормотал Дин. – Предпочитаю увидеть тебя поутру в штанах всё-таки.  
Сэм засмеялся, но Динову гипотезу не оспорил, так что... Повесив костюм в шкаф, он на миг задержался там в одних трусах и носках, такой неузнаваемо огромный, накачанный.

Когда Сэм прекращал охотиться и тренироваться, он всегда худел. Дин – как раз наоборот, он расплывался в талии, если притормаживал. Правда, это нечасто случалось. Он отступал от привычного ритма жизни лишь когда был тяжело ранен или слишком болен; или когда проводил год, играя в семейный домик, потому что это было единственным, о чём его попросил младший брат перед тем, как броситься в Адскую бездну – и, блядь, ему пришлось хотя бы попробовать это выполнить.  
А у Сэма был метаболизм как у чёртовой дизельной топки, и когда он не тренировался и не охотился, он становился худым. Но сейчас Сэм не худой. Старый ФБР-овский пиджак топорщился на его теперешних мышцах. Он явно провёл свой годовой академический отпуск, работая усерднее, чем когда-либо раньше. Дин снова задался вопросом – а чем занимался его брат весь этот год? Но он заставил себя прекратить задаваться этим вопросом, потому что, наверное, на самом деле ему бы не захотелось узнать точный ответ на него. 

Сэм всё ещё стоял там, держа в руке свой чёрный галстук и смотря на него.  
– Полагаю, пора уже от них избавиться, – сказал он, – раз люди думают, что это косплей. – и он бросил галстук в мусорку. А Дину пришлось сдержать свой порыв броситься вперёд, чтобы не дать ему это сделать – потому что это не его вещь, это – _Сэма_ ; это _Сэмов_ галстук, они купили ему его вместе, после Пало-Альто, когда они всё ещё искали папу и учились снова быть единой командой. Все те месяцы были наполнены тревогой за отца, вновь разгоревшейся признательностью брату, и больной виноватой надеждой на то, что Сэм потерял в Калифорнии слишком многое, чтобы захотеть туда вернуться. Это – было пережитое ими вместе, и у Сэмминатора не было никакого права выбрасывать в мусор этот галстук. 

Хотя это глупо. Это просто старый галстук. 

Пронзительный голосок в затылке Дина произнёс: " _И не сказать ведь, чтобы это было что-то важное, ну, как тот амулет, что он подарил тебе, когда ему было восемь; амулет, который ты носил, не снимая, всю свою жизнь или вроде того"_. Выбрасывая амулет, он собирался повернуться и посмотреть на Сэма – _вот, смотри, что ты сделал_ – но, слава гребаному чему-то, он не повернулся, потому что увидел бы тогда Сэмово лицо, это его выражение пнутого щенка – оно сейчас снова бы стояло у него перед глазами; сейчас, когда слишком поздно уже было извиняться или вытаскивать из мусора эту хрень. Даже если бы это было у него сейчас прямо здесь, и он смог бы вынуть амулет из своего кармана и сказать, что _я не хотел, я просто был зол и обижен, но я вовсе не это имел в виду_ – даже при таком раскладе было бы слишком поздно. Потому что Сэма нету, блядь, здесь, и он этого не увидит.

Дин скатал свой собственный чёрный галстук в маленький плотный шарик и сунул его глубоко во внутренний карман своей сумки с вещами.

Одевшись, Сэмминатор сообщил "не жди меня", с гаденькой ухмылкой; а потом ушёл, а Дин остался, взвешивая свои варианты проведения этого вечера. Он мог бы сидеть здесь один, абсолютно трезвый, в тёмном, почти не охлаждаемом кондиционером номере мотеля, уставясь в платный канал телевизора и жалея себя; или мог нанести соседский визит новому дружку Рики в его Дискаунт Спиртных Напитков. Но это простой выбор вообще-то. Ему нужно было что-то, способное нахер заткнуть тот пронзительный голосок.

*******

К тому времени, как он вернулся от Рики, уже стемнело. Это была не та _непроглядная_ темнота, что на охоте – темнота, заставлявшая полагаться на слух, осязание, обоняние; темнота, в которой чувствовалось, что брат – рядом с тобой, и было понятно, что он задерживает дыхание, потому что обнаружил там нечто. Ты мог ощущать такое потому, что знал брата так же хорошо, как себя (ты _знаешь_ брата так же хорошо, как себя).  
Нет, это – то, что считалось темнотой в Орландо. Жаркая, тяжёлая, чернильная синева неба, нависшая над ореолом ночной засветки, поднимающейся с городских улиц; звёзды заменены мельтешащими тучами мошкары вперемешку с неоновыми всплесками _Экономные Цены На Спиртное!,_ мигающими по соседству.

В мотеле было слишком тихо и спокойно. Дин прихватил пластиковую чашку и уселся на металлическую скамейку, прикрученную к тротуару около двери их комнаты. Опустошив бутылку виски наполовину, он достал телефон и помедлил, смотря на имя Бобби в списке контактов. Ничего, наверное, у Бобби не было. Если бы у него что-нибудь было, Бобби бы позвонил.

Короче, он всё же нажал вызов.

– Привет, Дин. Как дела? Мне тут перед твоим звонком уже звонили из Мира Диснея. Подумал – может, вы устроили себе небольшие каникулы.

Дин хохотнул. Похоже, Глен из Де-Мойна набрался-таки смелости проверить их, когда Сэмминатор удалился.  
– Не совсем. У нас тут дело в Мире Диснея. Нам потом может понадобиться информация о норвежских разновидностях духов.

– Понятно. Ну, а как вы, ребята – нормально?

– О, я замечательно. Наслаждаюсь ночной жизнью Орландо. А Сэм где-то занимается Сэмовскими вещами... вернее, не-Сэмовскими.

– Ты удерживаешь его от неприятностей?

– Делаю, что могу. Как я понимаю, у тебя на этом фронте нет новостей.

Напротив, через улицу, к платформе банджи-джампа начала подниматься кучка подростков, пересмеиваясь и толкаясь на узкой лестнице; исчезая в темноте поверх расплывающихся пятен уличного освещения. Они были чересчур далеко, чтобы можно было разобрать слова, но Дин слышал в их голосах страх и браваду.

– Прости, сынок. Пока ничего на этот счет. Но послушай...

Бобби замялся, Дин хорошо понимал, почему; ему хотелось сказать – _что бы ты не боялся сказать мне, я точно так же боюсь это услышать от тебя, так давай уже наконец, говори, избавь нас обоих от этого ожидания_. Но нет никакого избавления ни для кого из них.

– Ты ведь помнишь, мы не надеялись никогда, что вытащим его. Мы думали, что это – навечно. Он думал, делая это – что навечно.

Да уж, Бобби, спасибо, он это, конечно, мог забыть. Мог забыть каким-то образом, что его брат знал, что будет навсегда пойман вместе с Люцифером в ловушку – и всё равно прыгнул в ту дыру.

Подростки, поднимавшиеся на банджи-джампинг, вышли на ярко освещенную платформу. После нескольких этапов жеребьёвки – камень-ножницы-бумага – на одном из них начали закреплять канат. 

– Я всё думаю о том, что говорил Кас, – продолжал Бобби. – Что возвращение в него души может его убить. Я понимаю, мы хотим вытащить его душу из ада, и если мы... может, тебе надо просто остановиться? Отпустить его? Оставить в неприкосновенности эту бездушную его версию, не пытаясь наделить его снова душой?

– Бобби...

– Не _Боббикай_ мне, сынок. Просто послушай. Я полагаю, Сэма бы радовало, что хоть какая-то его часть осталась рядом с тобой, разве нет? Занимается охотой вместе с тобой. Я понимаю, что это не настоящий Сэм, но он постепенно становится лучше, верно? Я хочу сказать, тебе надо задуматься – что это может с ним сделать. Возможно, то, что есть – это лучшее, что можно иметь. Если добиваться большего, можно остаться совсем ни с чем.

Вот прям этой части Сэма было действительно какое-то дело до защиты Диновой спины. Вот Сэм бы взаправду обрадовался, что его брат охотится с кем-то, кто позволил превратить его в вампира, будь всё проклято.

– Дьявол, Бобби – ты считаешь, что это наш лучший сценарий? Что я должен радоваться тому, что наверху ходит хотя бы _что-то_ от Сэма?

Бобби вздохнул.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не про то. Сэм без своей души никогда не будет лучшим сценарием. Просто... это может быть всё, что нам доступно. И ведь это – больше, чем мы могли надеяться.

Дин провёл ладонью по лицу. И подумал о Карен Сингер. Да, уж Бобби-то знал, что такое потерять кого-то, а потом получить его _неправильное_ возвращение. А ведь он всё равно был бы счастлив с любой, самой маленькой, частью Карен, которую он мог бы сохранить. Но это не совсем одно и то же. Карен-зомби была всё ещё милой и доброй, а не чёртовым роботом-убийцей. И она всё ещё любила Бобби.

Внезапно и необъяснимо всплыло воспоминание... Сэм, говорящий – _я даже не очень и беспокоюсь о тебе_ ; это не сердитое подростковое _я тебя ненавижу_ , брошенное в пылу ссоры, о котором сразу жалеешь; нет, это – спокойное и холодное изложение факта; озадаченное выражение на лице Сэма, когда он признал на рассудочном уровне, что это неправильно, но беспокоиться всё равно не мог – ему было плевать.

– Мы были неправы, – сказал Дин. – Мы не думали, что он может выбраться из Ада, потому что не знали, что из клетки могло _хоть что-то_ выбраться. Но, если его тело смогло это сделать, то и душа – сможет. Если есть хоть мизерный шанс, что я могу вернуть Сэма целым, то я попытаюсь. Я ему должен это.

– Да, но это может убить ту малую часть Сэма, что осталась у тебя.

– Он сильный, Бобби. Сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Он сильнее, чем Кас полагает. Он сможет справиться. Нам нельзя сдаваться.

– Ладно-ладно. Никто не собирается сдаваться. Я тебе обещаю. Занимайся иди своим норвежским духом, и дай знать, если тебе будет нужна моя помощь.

– Ага. Спасибо.

(А если он всё же недостаточно сильный? Если всё же возвращение его раздробленной души обратно в это тело совершенно сломает его? Или убьёт? Предпочёл бы Сэм скорее умереть, чем стать монстром? А может, Сэмминатор – это лучше, чем вовсе несуществующий Сэм?)

Банджи-джампер, стоявший на краю платформы с широко раскинутыми в стороны руками, начал падать спиной вперёд во тьму, что была внизу. 

Дина повело, он опёрся на синий Форд Фокус – и тут его вывернуло прямо на водительскую дверь; жирным бургером и пол-бутылкой виски. Спотыкаясь, он дошёл до мотельного номера и набрал воды в треснувшее пластиковое ведерко из-подо льда. Отмыв рвоту с машины, он вернулся в номер, прикончил оставшийся в бутылке виски и упал на кровать, не раздеваясь.

*******

( _Два охотника заходят в бар. Один говорит: "Мой брат собрался впустить в себя Люцифера и запереться с ним в Аду, так что ему надо сейчас парочку галлонов демонской крови. А мне покажите, что из местных сортов крафтового живого пива у вас есть"._  
_"Какого хрена? – говорит бармен.– Ты соображаешь, куда ты припёрся, парень? Это обычный бар."_  
_Охотник говорит: "О боже, да ладно, не надо так нервничать. Забудь про крафтовое, просто налей мне любого разливного".)_

**Часть 2.**

**2008**

Древняя церковка стояла на ложе из песка и грязного морского овса; ее разукрашенная деревянная обшивка поблекла, краска шелушилась. То ли она была заброшена, то ли просто во вторник, в конце жаркого дня, её не посещали, но никого не было рядом, чтобы увидеть, как Дин тихо подёргал дверную ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта и легко отворилась.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Дин, оборачиваясь к Сэму. – Пойдём, найдём Златовласку.

Внутри оказалось на удивление прохладно. Воздух влажный, но духоты нет. В окнах были цветные витражи; наверное, во время заутрени яркий свет просвечивал через них, но в конце дня в здании было сумрачно. Фонарик Дина высвечивал аккуратные ряды деревянных скамей, узкий центральный проход, небольшой стол для причастия. Христос поглядел на них со своего креста на дальней стене, и на секунду самым неуместным в этой церкви оказался именно он, Дин Винчестер, всё ещё пахнущий серой; и ему пришлось противостоять желанию скорчиться под этим всезнающим взглядом. Ужасно захотелось выпить вдруг.

Сэм рядом с ним рассеянно медлил, прежде чем подойти к алтарю. В конце концов, он совершил небольшой то ли кивок, то ли поклон, и пошёл по проходу. Дин никогда таких жестов не замечал за ним, ни в одной из десятков церквей, в которых они побывали. Возможно, это на него так подействовало то, что он узнал о существовании самых настоящих, реальных ангелов.

Сэм осветил своим фонариком периметр зала, и пятно света замерло в углу около двери, через которую они только что вошли.  
– Вон там, – тихо сказал он. Луч высвечивал нечто темное, человеческих очертаний. Оно было похоже на деревянный барельеф, но Сэм подошёл туда так осторожно, словно оно его могло укусить. Он неуверенно вытянул руку и отклонил этот предмет от стены к себе, ровно настолько, чтобы видно стало, что это фигура женщины с ребёнком, вырезанная из тёмного дерева, в натуральную величину. Достав свой телефон, он сделал несколько кадров, потом аккуратно отпустил её, прислонив обратно к стене.

Дин поморгал, прогоняя цветные пятна в глазах после вспышки Сэмова телефона.  
– Это как-то чересчур, нет? – его голос неудобным эхом раскатился по церкви, несмотря на маленькие размеры зала. – А теперь что?

– У меня есть пара идей, но мне надо кое-что проверить, – сказал Сэм тихим, почти благоговейным голосом, – прежде чем мы сможем что-то сделать.

– Погоди, так мы это сейчас отсюда не будем забирать?

– Мне не хочется связываться с этим, пока мы не узнаем о нём побольше. Нам надо сходить в библиотеку. 

Вот только Дину срочно надо выпить, а в библиотеке он вряд ли это получит.  
– А как насчет того, чтобы тебе сходить с библиотеку, а мне... – при виде страдальческого выражение лица Сэма он оборвал себя, – …пойти с тобой, – закончил он. – Я пойду с тобой.

Сэм улыбнулся благодарно.  
– Это не займёт больше пары часов, – его одержимое стремление защищать брата равным образом и странно отрадно и чрезвычайно раздражающе. Это сейчас единственное препятствие, преграждающее путь Дина к бутылке с виски. Грёбаная Флорида.

Когда Дин вновь посмотрел в сторону алтаря, глаза Христа выглядели как размытые пятна краски. Никакого всезнания, никакого обвинения. Но всё равно, сесть обратно в Импалу, оставляя Его за закрытой дверью церкви – стало таким облегчением.

*******

В крошечной библиотеке Апалачиколы Сэм занялся исследованиями, а Дин – тем единственным, что от него требовалось: быть у Сэма на глазах, и не умирать. Когда брат, наконец, закрыл последнюю книгу и выключил ноут, Дин даже не дал ему заговорить.  
– Сначала пожрать, – сказал он, подталкивая Сэма к машине. Он нашёл около пляжа ресторанчик, в названии которого присутствуют и "гриль", и "бар"; то есть, он может притворяться, что приехал сюда ради гриля, а не ради бара. Заказав гамбургер, картошку фри и взяв виски с колой (больше виски, чем колы), он приготовился выслушивать Сэма.

– Это Черная Мадонна. А конкретнее – Черная Мадонна из Канделарии, – сказал Сэм, вытаскивая из сумки с ноутбуком пачку распечаток и рукописных заметок. Сэм В Режиме Исследования – это хорошо. Это нормально. Сэм В Режиме Исследования – это не Сходящий С Ума По Всякой Фигне Сэм.

– Прекрасно. И что ты накопал по Черной Мадонне из Канделарии?

– Значит, так. В 1390 году статуя женщины с ребенком на руках была обнаружена на песчаном берегу острова Тенерифе; это Канарские острова – недалеко от побережья Испании. Первоначально её почитали как воплощение Канделины, духа вуду, приписывая ей множество чудес, явленных на острове.

Дин был знаком с подобными историями.  
– А когда христианство стало там популярным, те, кто практиковал вуду, начали скрывать это...

– Точно. В середине 1400-х годов те, кто обратились к христианству, объявили её изображением Марии, держащей на руках Иисуса.

– Ты сказал – конкретно _эта_ Черная Мадонна, значит, были и другие, полагаю? Почему ты решил, что это именно та, а не какая-то другая Черная Мадонна?

– Она держит свечу, – пояснил Сэм. – Это часть образа Черной Мадонны _из Канделарии_. А ещё, предание гласит, что её нашли лицом к стене.

– Лицом к стене? Ты же вроде говорил, что её нашли на берегу?

Сэм раздраженно глянул на него.  
– Ей украли. Кто-то прослышал о чудесах и возжелал себе доли. Они увезли её на другой остров, держали там в доме; согласно преданиям, заходя туда, они обнаруживали её неизменно стоящей лицом к стенке. Я уверен, что это она. Либо, в крайнем случае, её копия. В 1826 году, во время урагана, оригинал смыло в море цунами, после этого была сделана копия. Не знаю, копия здесь, или оригинал, но, если честно, это не имеет значения. Её не должно быть здесь в любом случае. Ей надо вернуться на Тенерифе.

Принесли их еду, и Дин, улыбнувшись, приподнял свой опустевший бокал и сказал официантке:  
– Принесите ещё один. Двойной.

Он снова повернулся к Сэм. Тот, прищурившись, зло смотрел на его пустой бокал.  
– А что она делает в Апалачиколе? – спросил его он, надеясь, что История О Пребывании Черной Мадонны Из Канделарии Во Флориде захватит Сэма больше, чем История О Том Сколько Пьёт Дин.

– Понятия не имею. Что она делала на Тенерифе, тоже никто не знает, так что... полагаю, сама вернётся. Нам просто надо спустить её в воду, дать ей возможность найти свою дорогу назад.

– Что ж, это кажется довольно легко выполнимым.

– Одного не понимаю, – задумчиво сказал Сэм, – что с этого толку будет? Ну да, она вернется на Тенерифе, но печать-то сломана, так ведь? Если печать была сломана в тот момент, когда она исчезла из своей церкви, или в тот, когда её обнаружили в Апалачиколе, то разве не поздно уже? Печать уже сломана. Именно так тебе Кастиэль говорил об Очевидцах, верно? Разве имело значение, что мы всё исправили, ведь то, что случилось, уже сломало печать?

Дин пожал плечами.  
– Всё, что я знаю – Кас сказал, что ей здесь не место, и потому нам надо убрать её отсюда. 

– Может, и так, – Сэма это не удовлетворило. Дин просто хотел исправить это, а вот Сэму надо это _понять_ – а не получается.

А если уж совсем откровенно, то и Дину, в общем-то, плевать на исправление. Сейчас достаточно и того, что дело Черной Мадонны отвлекает от всего того дерьма, что Сэм наделал, когда Дин умер, и от каких бы то ни было планов Кастиэля на то, что Дин его остановит. А ещё – от воспоминаний, крутящихся на краю сознания Дина. Вот только Сэму не нужно об этом знать.

– Слушай, Дин, – сказал Сэм, – когда мы пойдём в церковь забирать её, ты должен быть с ней поосторожнее. Это важно. Относись к ней с уважением.

– С уважением? Это статуя, Сэм.

– Да. И предания гласят, что, когда один из пастухов, нашедших её, попытался бросить в неё камень, его рука отсохла. А другой, попытавшийся ударить её ножом, нанёс удар себе, ибо нож обратился против него.

– Не собираюсь я _наносить ей удары_! Что я – идиот, статую бить?

– Я просто прошу тебя быть с ней осторожным.

– Господи, Сэм. Я не собираюсь наносить удар по статуе. Я не собираюсь бросать камень в чёртову статую. Расслабься уже, приятель.

На миг на лице Сэма проступает выражение – неприкрытый страх, смешанный с яростью; это самое сильное выражение его чувств, с того самого момента, как Дин постучал в дверь его гостиничного номера рукой, на пальцах которой, под ногтями, ещё была земля с его могилы.  
– Ну уж прости меня за то, что я не желаю видеть, как чертова статуя _поразит_ тебя! – рявкнул он. – Прошу прошения, что не хочу смотреть, как ты снова умираешь. Полагаю, мне и того, что было, до конца моей жизни хватит.

Грёбаная Флорида. И Ад, и Лилит, и ангелы, и Печати, и... Нахер. Просто нахер всё это.

Сэм сжал губы в полоску и отвёл взгляд. Через минуту, вздохнув, он вернулся к своим заметкам; выражение его лица стало демонстративно нейтральным.  
– Те, кто украл её с Тенерифе, в конце концов вернули статую обратно, поскольку, по их словам, "множество бед и болезней постигло их", – процитировал он.

– А что это были за беды и болезни?

– Чума, вроде. Такое вот бедствие.

– Тогда нам надо бы поскорее вытащить её отсюда, пока чума не обрушилась на Апалачиколу, точно?

– Наверное, да. Ну, то есть, я не уверен насчет чумы, которую она сюда принесёт, но да – что-то плохое может случиться, – Сэм защелкал клавишами на ноуте, пока Дин задумался о том, как они будут загружать в Импалу статую с человека ростом. – Вот, посмотри, – Сэм развернул экран с картой и наложенным маршрутом так, чтобы Дин увидел. – Нам надо отвезти её к Атлантическому океану. Восточное побережье Флориды довольно густозаселенное, но можно отправиться на север, к побережью Джорджии. Полагаю, что Национальный заповедник на острове Вассо подойдёт. Это где-то в шести часах езды отсюда, может, в семи, если не пользоваться федеральной автострадой. Мы могли бы спустить её на воду там.

– В Джорджии? – Дин снисходительно проигнорировал пренебрежительность к своему методу вождения, хотя Сэму-то чертовски хорошо известно, почему он предпочитает просёлки и региональные автодороги, а не федеральные автострады. Слишком много людей, слишком много глаз. И маловато ландшафтного разнообразия. Но он пропустит это мимо ушей, потому что сегодня не хочет быть слишком строгим к Сэму; однако, Джорджия – это уж как-то ни в какие ворота.  
– Сэм, ты можешь объяснить мне, нафига нам шесть часов ехать в _Джорджию_ , чтобы опустить её в воду, если здесь океан от нас буквально в паре минут?

– Это не океан. Это Мексиканский залив.

– Ну и что? Она найдёт дорогу обратно.

– Если мы хотим вернуть её на Тенерифе, то нам надо, чтобы она попала в Гольфстрим – течение, которое перенесёт её через Атлантику. Если мы доставим её на Атлантическое побережье, на это будет больше шансов, – голос Сэма немного повысился, в нём начали проскакивать отчаянные нотки.

– Да ладно тебе. Она же как-то попала сюда, верно? Если её пребывание здесь – не к добру, то нам просто надо вернуть её обратно в воду. Ты мне только что рассказывал, что куча ужасного дерьма случилась из-за её отсутствия в домашней церкви. Нам надо отправить старушку своей дорогой. Немедленно.

– Ладно, только...

– Нет. Никаких " _только_ ", – Сэм мог сколько угодно рассказывать о течениях, но Дин видел его карту с маршрутом, видел, что он проложен прямо на север, по дороге, которая явно быстрее всего позволит им выехать из Флориды, прежде чем они повернут к побережью. Он понимал, отчего Сэм затеял это. – Слушай. Кас не говорил, что мы должны вернуть её домой. Он просто сказал, что в здешней церкви есть нечто, чего здесь быть не должно. Главное именно это. Так сколько в твоём плане желания доставить её задницу на Канарские острова, а сколько – _убрать_ наши задницы из Флориды, а? – это, конечно, удар ниже пояса, и Сэм сразу поднял лапки кверху, но какого хрена вообще-то – если Сэм прав, то им надо бы пошевеливаться. – Может, тебе и охота провести в машине шесть часов в компании мстительной статуи, но мне – как-то не очень. Думаю, наша первейшая цель – вернуть эту штуку в воду как можно скорее.

Прибыла вторая порция выпивки. Дин прикончил её парой крупных глотков, прежде чем Сэм заговорил снова.

– Дело в том, что нам нельзя отправлять её со здешнего побережья. Тут слишком много людей, её могут перехватить и вернуть на берег. Нам придётся добраться до внешней стороны барьерных островов, – он тяжело вздохнул, отводя глаза в сторону, и провёл по волосам рукой. – Ладно, – сказал он, словно сам себя уговаривал. – Отвезём её на остров Святого Георгия, там заповедник, людей немного. Там должно быть безопасно.

– Вот видишь? – Дин улыбнулся. – Вот это – план. Всё сработает.

– Только нам нужно дождаться, когда стемнеет. – Сэм ещё больше сдулся, и вообще вид у него стал вялый и бледный, выглядел он совершенно опустошённым. Как дерьмо он выглядел, если честно.

Сам Дин не очень-то хотел спать – ему и ночных кошмаров хватало сейчас – но Сэму это явно не помешало бы.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Дин. – У нас есть несколько часов. Хочешь, найдём местечко, где можно прикорнуть? Ты сегодня рано встал.

Сэм всё ещё не смотрел на него.  
– Я отосплюсь в среду, – сказал он.

**2010**

Когда Дин утром разлепил глаза, он наткнулся на взгляд Сэма, следящего за ним со своего места на кровати напротив. У него действительно просто слов нет, чтобы описать, насколько ему неудобно спать под этим пристальным вниманием Сэмминатора.  
– Явился – не запылился, шлялся, незнам где… – пробормотал он.

Ухмылка Сэма предвещала шуточку про рифму ко "где". Дать ему такой повод было глупо, но Дина извиняло то, что он ещё не готов к быстрому прогнозированию чувства юмора Сэмминатора. Впрочем, Сэм просто спрятал усмешку, высоко задрал бровь при виде состояния – полностью одетого – Дина в постели и сказал:  
– Доброе утро, солнышко. Как спалось?

– Как младенцу, – он не собирался выкладывать ему, что вечером он скорее впал в кому, чем заснул; что ему потребовалась бутылка виски и ещё чуток сверху, чтобы успокоить мельтешение в мозгу; и что ему сейчас казалось, будто нечто мохнатое умерло в его рту. Сэму незачем знать, что тут происходит, когда его нет. Хотя, собственно, Сэма _тут_ нет никогда.

(А что, если он – есть? Может, если Дин будет смотреть на него достаточно долго, достаточно пристально – глаза Сэма зальются чёрным, и он рассмеётся хриплым демонским смехом? И скажет – _наконец-то ты понял_. _Да,_ скажет он, _я – демон, и я силён настолько, что твои тупые предосторожности с солью, святой водой и пентаграммами на меня не действуют. Я отлично развлёкся, играя с тобой в эти игры, притворяясь, что Сэмова душа всё ещё там, внизу. Было весело, но мне что-то надоело уже._ И голова Сэма запрокинется, а изо рта вырвется плотное облако черного дыма, уползая в щель под дверью. Сэм рухнет на кровать, всё ещё живой, несмотря на то, что демон целый год проездил в его теле. А потом откроет глаза и моргнёт с недоумением, и скажет: " _Дин_?" А Дин скажет ему – _всё в порядке, с тобой всё хорошо_ ; и на этот раз это не будет ложью.)

Дин сполз с кровати и направился в ванную комнату. Ему необходимо было почистить зубы. И отлить. И опять почистить зубы. И, возможно, ему не помешало бы немного похмелиться. В такой вот последовательности всё.  
– А как ты? – спросил оттуда. – Хорошо провёл ночь в городе? Только без деталей, – быстро добавил он.

– Это был драуг, – сказал Сэм.

– Ты о чём?

– Я вспомнил, в связи с чем слышал о связанных больших пальцах ног. Есть такая норвежская легенда. Про оживающие трупы.

– Зомби, – промычал Дин со щеткой во рту. – Прелестно.

Сэм посмеялся.  
– Да уж. Но не слишком-то они прелестны. Огромные раздутые ходячие мертвецы. И они убивают. Согласно легенде, тому, кого убил драуг, суждено самому им стать. Можно предотвратить это, связав трупу большие пальцы на ногах вместе, чтобы он не смог выбраться из могилы. Лунд потому и просил своих родных связать себе пальцы, если он умрёт.

Миленько. Если бы так просто было предотвращать другие противоестественные воплощения.  
– Значит, Лунд полагал, что там есть драуг. И боялся сам превратиться в него. Но отчего он так решил – про драуга?

– Вонь, как я бы предположил. Они воняют. Смрад от драуга должен быть очень силён.

Блин, запах, точно. О котором _всё ещё_ говорят.  
– Марта сказала, что временами около норвежского павильона всё ещё воняет. Скорей всего, он ещё там. Или – туда возвращается.

– Угу.

– Ну, что ж, где его найти – мы знаем. Нам надо прикончить Зомби Мауса, прежде чем он доберется до кого-то ещё. Как его можно убить?

– Часть про "как убить" я не помню.

– Ладно. Я говорил Бобби, что нам может понадобиться инфа из легенд про норвежских призраков. Надеюсь, он что-нибудь раскопал, – поскольку на Дине всё ещё та одежда, в которой он был вчера, то и телефон всё ещё в том же кармане. Бобби взял трубку после второго гудка.

– Привет, Бобби. Ты на громкой связи, – раньше он не считал нужным предупреждать Бобби о том, что Сэм тоже его слышит – но времена изменились, вот так-то. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь о драугах? – спросил Дин.

– О _драугарах_ , – поправил его Сэм. – Множественное число будет "драугар".  
Надо же было Сэмминатору сохранить изо всех Сэмовых привычек именно вот эту – самую раздражающую. Говнюк.

– Да, это было в моём кратком списке, – сказал Бобби. – Это разновидность восставших мертвецов. Мерзкие твари. Здоровенные, и запах от них отвратительный. Иногда они убивают из мести, а иногда – так, безо всяких причин. А почему вы решили, что это один из них?

– У нас тут нечто весьма вонючее, и умерший норвежец, просивший родню связать ему большие пальцы ног вместе, после смерти.

– А, ну тогда смахивает на него. И кто там следующий?

– Сотрудники Мира Диснея, – ответил Дин. – Что их объединяет, кроме этого, нам неизвестно. Вроде бы непохоже, чтобы были явные недоброжелатели.

– Ну, никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что в сердце человека не скрыто зло. А драугары могут пророчить, им ведомо будущее. Так что, кто знает, из-за чего разозлён этот. Может, из-за того, что ещё даже не случилось. В любом случае, они обычно бродят недалеко от своих могил, но, я полагаю, этого похоронили не в Мире Диснея? Так что у вас какоё-то бродячий вариант. Или есть признаки, что он убивал где-то ещё?

– Вроде бы нет, но мы перепроверим. А как его убить?

Какое-то время был слышен только шелест перелистываемых Бобби страниц.  
– Железо его отпугивает, но не убивает. Можно вернуть его обратно в могилу... или можно обезглавить, но только его собственным мечом... но... в общем, вероятно, лучшим вариантом для вас будет – пронзить его сердце деревянным колом, отсечь голову, сжечь труп и развеять пепел над морем. Суть в том, чтобы окончательно убить его, не давая больше собраться воедино.

– Разумеется, – Дин вздохнул. Неплохо было бы хоть разок решить все проблемы простым выстрелом в голову.

– В основном они выползают по ночам, так что это лучшее время, чтобы на него поохотиться, – Бобби примолк, потом, кашлянув, спросил: – Да, кстати... как у вас самих дела, парни? Помочь чем надо?

– У нас всё отлично, – решительно сказал Дин. – Спасибо тебе, Бобби. Мы сообщим, если что.  
Он отключился и положил телефон обратно в карман.  
– Итак. Мы выясняем, хотел ли кто-нибудь мстить жертвам; ищем могилу; добиваем эту тварь в её логове? Или понадеемся, что она опять приползёт в Норвежский павильон?

– Голосую за Норвегию, – сообщил Сэм. – Нам даже неизвестно, есть ли там месть как мотив. Марта не смогла вспомнить никого, кто мог бы захотеть убить милейшего старичка дядю Уилла, а об Андерсоне мы и вовсе _ничего такого_ не знаем. Мы можем весь день искать ещё зацепки, но, насколько нам известно, он убивал людей только в Мире Диснея. Давай уж этого придерживаться.

Дин был согласен. Отчасти потому, что в этом есть смысл. А отчасти – оттого, что нет у него настроения разговаривать с остальными членами семьи.  
Он принял душ, смывая с себя запах виски и рвоты; потом отправился за едой и припасами (и парой дешевых галстуков, матьегозаногутак). Сэм тем временем пошарился по местным новостным сайтам – просто, чтобы убедиться, что драуг никого не убивал за пределами Диснеевской собственности. К тому времени, когда Дин вернулся в мотель, стало уже слишком жарко, чтобы ещё чем-то заняться; и к тому же он устал от Флориды и всего этого её проклятого дерьма; потому он делегировал Сэму полномочие вырезать пару деревянных колов, а сам заснул, таращась в дерьмовое судебное реалити-шоу на ТВ.

*******

К тому времени, как он проснулся, Сэм успел не только вырезать парочку приличных колов, но и раздобыл старенький потрепанный пикап.  
– Мы же не собираемся сжигать драуга в Мире Диснея и разбрасывать его пепел над аттракционом "Пираты Карибского моря»? – пожал он плечами. – Нам нужно что-то, способное вывезти его оттуда.  
По крайней мере, он нашел нечто невзрачное, а не такое, как этот его тупой мудацкий роскошный Чарджер, который он водил, когда впервые встретился с Дином. Такой вот пикапчик выбрал бы и Сэм.

После наступления полуночи они упаковали колья в сумку с оружием и вернулись к Диснею. Даже в такой поздний час Орландо слишком ярок; сияющая, переливающаяся фальшивка. Дин молча пообещал себе, что если ( _когда_ ) он вернёт настоящего Сэма, то никогда больше он не заставит его вернуться в этот богом проклятый штат.

А та версия Сэма, что у него есть сейчас – ему плевать, он не замечает, как ужасна Флорида, он просто ведёт угнанный пикап, не торопясь, по какой-то новой дороге.  
– Подъедем к служебному входу в Эпкот, – объяснил он. – Оттуда ближе к Норвегии, так безопасней.

Подъехав, они увидели стоянку успокаивающе пустой. Забрав свои сумки, они направились к низкому серому зданию для обслуживающего персонала. Проникнуть в него было легко; пройдя по его тёмным коридорам, они обнаружили, что его задняя дверь выходит практически на павильон Норвегии.

– Отлично, – сказал Дин. Очень уж его не грела мысль о том, что придётся тащить труп драуга до главной парковки; либо расчленять его прямо в парке. – Как ты это отыскал?

– В этом месте Марта попросила высадить её сегодня утром.

– Погоди-ка, _что_? – Дин повторно прокрутил фразу Сэма в голове. – Ты сегодня утром был с Мартой? 

– Ну да. Всю прошлую ночь. Когда я уходил из мотеля.

– Ты – и Марта? Это с ней ты провёл прошлую ночь? Ты с ней общался по делу, или ты...?

– Немного того, немного другого, – сказал Сэм, и выдал ещё одну ухмылку Сэмминатора.

Дин остановился, поражённый.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что занимался сексом с _Мартой_.

– Хм, ну да – а что? Сейчас тебя ведь не похищали инопланетяне-фэйри. Или есть ещё какие-то правила для меня, чтобы вести себя, как монах?

– Ты переспал со свидетельницей. Из _семьи жертвы_. Во время расследования.

– Ой, да ладно, – Сэм усмехнулся. – Можно подумать, ты сам никогда не утешал скорбящую вдову и не устремлялся на помощь испуганной деве в беде, отвлекая от тяжких раздумий. Дерьмо собачье это всё.

– Сейчас другое!

– Ага. Я в курсе, уж поверь. Когда ты умирал за меня, не было проблем мне трахнуть цыпочку-оборотня или Нью-Йоркскую арт-дилершу, или просто кого-нибудь, кого ты уже не хотел трахнуть, а сейчас – это другое. Потому что _я_ – это другое.

– Да, – рявкнул Дин. – Ты – это другое. _Вы_ – разные. Есть разница между тем, чтобы искать тепла у того, с кем делишь окоп и тем, чтобы гадить там, где ешь. Ты – _нагадил_ там, где ел. Только вот разницу эту тебе не понять.

– Ладно. Я был неправ. Как скажешь.

Но Сэм, просто задравший лапки, привёл Дина в ещё более злобное состояние духа:  
– Ты даже не понял, _почему_ это было неправильно!

– Да чего там нахер понимать, – голос Сэма стал ледяным. Он практически швырнул на землю свою сумку. – Это было неправильно, поскольку этого бы не сделал _твой_ Сэм. Разумеется, _твой_ Сэм тоже делал в своё время всякое грёбаное дерьмо, и я помню, как ты был зол на него из-за этого. Ты ведь в курсе, что все его воспоминания – у меня? И что-то нет у меня воспоминаний о том, чтобы ты в те времена говорил Сэмми, что _он не сделал ничего плохого_. Зато я помню, как ты ему говорил, что он всё испортил нахрен, и что он – да-да – монстр. Но нынче он – Святой Сэмми; всё, что делаю _я_ – неправильно, а всё, что _он_ делал – было прекрасно. Так что же – мне надо было пойти трахнуть демоншу, а не свидетельницу? Это ты бы одобрил, ведь в таком случае я последовал бы по его идеальным стопам?

– Заткнись! – рыкнул Дин.

Сэм опасно прищурил глаза.  
– А как насчет ангела? Это было бы нормально, или как? То есть, ты делал же такое, а Святой Сэмми вообще, возможно, прямо сейчас занимается этим с архангелом, так что...

Кулак Дина врезался Сэму в челюсть прежде даже, чем он успел вообще понять, что его пальцы в этот кулак сжимаются; но вот уже Сэм внезапно лежит на земле, подняв, защищаясь, руки. Дину хотелось вбить его в мостовую, размозжить эти чёртовы губы в кровавую кашу – но он не мог. Не мог. Он стоял, сжимая кулаки, дрожал от ярости и смотрел на тело, распластанное на дорожке перед ним. Он уже однажды выпускал пар на этом лице, после того, как они убили Веритас, и ему опять этого хочется. Хочется взять весь свой страх, свой гнев, свою вину и раскаяние – и выплеснуть всё это – в этого вот подменыша. Избить его до потери сознания, и уйти. Но теперь он не мог. Это – принадлежит Сэму; и теперь, зная всё – он должен заботиться об этом.

К чести Сэмминатора, похоже, он понял, что переборщил.  
– Извини, – сказал он, глядя Дину куда-то в район ключицы. – Мне жаль, Дин, я действительно виноват, – он сел и осторожно вытер кровь с губ. – Я знаю, ты не считаешь меня своим Сэмом; знаю, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я снова им стал. Я понимаю. Но слишком велик шанс, что меня это просто убьёт. Или превратит в слюнявый овощ... так что, может быть, ты откажешься от такого? – он смотрел, моргая, на Дина; выражение его лица было самым близким к тому, что можно назвать "искреннее". – Послушай. Я ведь стараюсь. Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня ещё услышать.

(Дин хотел бы услышать от него что-то вроде: _Эй, Дин, это я, настоящий я. Я был здесь всё время. Прости, что я притворялся бездушным придурком. Мне жаль, что Кас так странно себя вёл. И прости, что мы заставили тебя подумать, что моя душа осталась в Аду, но для этого была очень веская причина, он тебе прямо сейчас о ней расскажет. А мне нужно немного поспать, потому что я целый год притворялся, что мне спать не надо было, и это так дерьмово. Но ты прости меня. Я – не в Аду. Я – здесь._ )

Дин провёл ладонью по лицу и сосчитал про себя до десяти. Потом до двадцати. А потом – до тридцати. В конце концов он всё же протянул руку Сэму, и тот, хотя и поколебался секунду, всё же, не дрогнув, позволил Дину помочь ему подняться.  
– Мне жаль, – повторил он, отряхиваясь, и не глядя Дину в глаза. – Но это моё тело. Это моя жизнь. Ты должен позволить мне самому выбрать.

Вот только это не так. Это не его тело и не его жизнь. Это всё принадлежит его младшему брату, тому, который просил Дина убить его, но не дать стать монстром. _Ты должен присматривать за мной_ , сказал ему Сэм. _И если я когда-нибудь превращусь во что-то другое... ты должен убить меня_. Да, конечно, он был тогда пьян. Можно было легко списать это на слюнявость, вызванную виски. Но он повторил это и на следующий день, будучи уже трезвым, как стеклышко. Он бы предпочёл умереть, но не быть тем, кто приносит вред людям.

– Я тоже сожалею, – сказал Дин. Я сожалею, что я позволил случиться этому. Сожалею, что поддержал Сэма в его намерении прыгнуть в Ад. Сожалею, что не понял сразу, как увидел, что этот мудак с лицом Сэма – на самом деле не брат. Сожалею о многом, слишком о многом.

*******

( _Одинокий охотник заходит в бар и просит два пива. Бармен приносит ему пиво и спрашивает – а кому отдать второе?_  
_– Тут такая штука, – говорит охотник. – Это для моего брата. Он в Аду. Тебе надо найти врата, пробиться сквозь них, убить по пути сотни демонов и прорваться в самую глубокую, самую нижнюю часть Бездны. Ты её сразу узнаешь, как только попадёшь туда – потому что она темнее тьмы и холоднее холода. Там есть Клетка, достаточно прочная, чтобы сдержать архангела. На самом деле, в ней находится сам Дьявол. Мой брат там, с ним. Его там пытают всеми возможными способами, какими ты только можешь себе представить, и даже такими, которые ты и представить себе не можешь. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты зашёл в клетку и отдал это пиво моему брату._  
_Бармен смотрит на него так, словно у него рога выросли._  
_– Ты в своём уме? Не собираюсь я прорываться в самую глубокую часть Ада и встречаться с самим Дьяволом для того, чтобы отнести твоему брату пива._  
_– Да, ты прав, это сумасшествие, – говорит охотник. – Лучше отнеси ему виски.)_

**2008**

С наступлением темноты церковка, в которую они вернулись, стала выглядеть ещё более заброшенной. Снаружи на ней не работал ни один фонарь, лишь свет уличных фонарей в нескольких ярдах от неё немного доставал сюда. Входная дверь всё так же не была заперта. Статуя по-прежнему мрачно темнела лицом к стене.

_Надеюсь, ты пока ещё не напустила чуму, сестричка._

– Дин, – прошипел Сэм. – Уважение!

Ох, боже праведный. Он действительно не хотел сказать это так громко, что даже Сэм услышал. Наверное, следовало бы остановиться на тех трех-четырех стопках в ресторане; а не продолжать после, прихлебывая из фляжки под злым Сэмовым взглядом.  
– Простите, Мэм, не берите в голову, Мэм. Мы просто парочка ни в чём не повинных охотников, помогающих вам вернуться домой, Мэм, – он отвесил статуе поклон и повернулся к Сэму, который нисколько этому не поразился.

Они вытащили её из церкви и устроили на заднем сиденье Импалы. Сэм накрыл её брезентом; из-за него это выглядело больше похоже на то, что они перевозят тело, а не на то, что у них там мстительная статуя. Дин мысленно сделал себе пометку – держаться скорости на пару миль в час ниже ограничения, когда они выедут из Апалачиколы.

98-е шоссе перешло в Мемориальный мост Джона Горри, недалеко от Апалачиколы. Это – шесть миль узкой двухполосной дороги, подвешенной над тихой тёмной водой Восточного залива. Будь его воля, Дин бы предпочёл, чтобы они с Деткой оставались на твердой земле. Но сквозь открытые окна продувал легкий ветерок, ерошащий ему волосы; а далеко на востоке нависали грозовые облака, каждые несколько минут прожигаемые разрядами молний – потрясающий вид. Было тепло, безмятежно, _красиво_. Флорида – неплохое место, если вы немного навеселе и не застряли по воле какого-то мудака в бесконечной петле повторных смертей. Дин сейчас реально наслаждался этим всем.

А вот Сэм, казалось, выглядел даже несчастнее, чем когда-либо ещё, насколько Дин помнил. И, учитывая кажущуюся бесконечной способность Сэма страдать – это навевало на мысли. Он сидел, скрестив руки на груди, не замечая падающих на глаза волос. Смотрел прямо перед собой. И только то, как он ежесекундно постукивал большим пальцем одной руки по другой руке, выдавало его беспокойство.

Они съехали на землю в маленьком городишке Истпойнт, где и нашли знак, указывавший направление на Tate's Hell State Forest. [Государственный лесной заповедник Ад Тейта] Дин подумал было – не пошутить ли о том, что некий придурок именем Тейт поимел свой персональный Ад – но в конце концов это осело невысказанным, горечью в глубине его глотки. Он повернул на юг по 300-му шоссе, и через ещё один длинный узкий мост они перебрались на остров Святого Георгия.

Остров Святого Георгия был удлиненным, но разделенным искусственным проливом на две половины. На той стороне канала была часть с заповедником, а эта сторона острова была уставлена дорогими особняками и старыми домишками, которые будут снесены в конце концов, чтобы построить на их месте дорогие особняки. Сэм направлял его по всё более узким и узким дорогам до тех пор, пока не скомандовал:  
– Останавливайся здесь, это подойдёт.  
Дин припарковался около общественного пляжа, за домиком, который явно находился в процессе разрушения. Гигантский контейнер прекрасно скрыл Импалу. Он заехал на машине в его тень, надеясь, что никто по соседству не проснулся от звука её двигателя. 

Они были примерно в пятидесяти ярдах от пляжа. Статуя Мадонны оказалась тяжёлой, гладкой и ужасно громоздкой. Пока Сэм пошёл поискать на пляже лодку, Дин обмотал Мадонну брезентом и плотно обвязал веревкой, сообразив оставить пару петель послабее – чтобы служили ручками. Но Сэм, вернувшись к Импале, работу Дина не оценил. Вообще-то, когда он увидел обвязанную брезентом статую, у него сделался такой вид, словно он сейчас сбежит отсюда, или будто его сейчас стошнит, или что-то в этом роде; но он скрепился, подхватил веревку со своей стороны, и они пошли к найдённой им лодке.

Дин оглядел маленькую шлюпку, которую добыл Сэм, озадаченно и неодобрительно. _С вёслами_? Сэм, нахмурившись, кивнул в сторону близко стоящего дома. _Шум двигателя_. Ну да ладно. Она, конечно, маловата для двух взрослых мужчин и статуи женщины с ребёнком в натуральную величину. Дин не был слишком уверен, что на ней им удобно будет выйти в залив. Но Сэм её выбрал; и у Сэма на лице всё ещё было то выражение страдальческого отчаяния – так что Дин не собирался с ним спорить. Не то время, не то место. Он залез в лодку, и стал помогать Сэму укладывать статую. Половина Мадонны легла Дину на колени; она была тяжёлой и тёмной, и, если честно, до чёртиков жуткой. Мысль о злобной мстительной статуе тут уже не казалась такой прикольной, как на суше. Когда у него возник позыв отпустить шуточку о её голове на его коленях, он вспомнил Сэмово предупреждение о проявлении _уважения_ к ней, и сразу же прикусил язык.

– Тебя там не придавило? – тихо спросил Сэм, с подозрением осматривая статую, покоящуюся на Диновых ногах. – Ты сможешь выбраться, если мы вдруг перевернемся?

– Может, просто не будешь переворачивать лодку, а, Сасквач? – но ноги Дин вытянул, демонстрируя Сэму, что его вовсе не придавило. Сэм кивнул, потом повернулся, оглядывая горизонт на востоке. Гроза давно утихла, в основном там ясное, освещенное луной небо.  
– Нету шторма, – сообщил Дин. – Акул, пиратов и Лох-несского чудовища тоже нет. Только ты, я и разозлённая статуя. Может, приступим уже?

Сэм опустил вёсла и начал грести.

Не было слышно ни звука, кроме скрипа уключин и плеска воды, набегающей на борта лодки. Сэм ничего не говорил – то ли потому, что берег дыхание для гребли, то ли потому, что просто не хотел разговаривать; и Дину тоже не хотелось нарушать эту тишину. Наконец Сэм, посмотрев на остров перед ними, решил, что они отплыли достаточно далеко от берега, и поднял весла.

Они развязали верёвки, развернули Мадонну и осторожно перевалили её через борт. Со слабым всплеском она соскользнула в воду. На миг Дин был уверен, что она канет вниз подобно камню, но нет – она всплыла. Её тёмный деревянный лик пристально глядел на них с поверхности воды, и нет – вовсе это не бредово. Дин осторожно оттолкнул её длинным веслом, ещё раз толкнул, как можно сильнее, стараясь не кренить лодку. Её начало уносить прочь, но один бог знает, куда она уплывала: на Тенерифе, или в Галверстон.

– Как думаешь, она доплывёт? – спросил Дин.

– Надеюсь, что да. Так или иначе, это уже не наша проблема, – ответил Сэм. – А теперь мы можем уже просто уехать из Флориды наконец?

Дин развернулся взять вёсла. Но Сэм его опередил – он мощно загрёб веслом с одной стороны, разворачивая их к острову, обратно.

– Не так уж и плохо было, а? – сказал Дин. Челюсти Сэма были сжаты так сильно – сильнее обычного; но Дину стало гораздо спокойнее, когда фигура Мадонны исчезла из виду. – Мы могли бы провести здесь ещё немного времени, насладиться пляжем.

Сэм хмуро посмотрел на темнеющее пятно острова.  
– Только не этим пляжем.

**Часть 3.**

**2010**

Еще до того, как они очутились на территории павильона Норвегия, они почувствовали этот запах. Густой и затхлый, запах гниющей в застойном болоте плоти, запах плесени, гнили, смерти.

– Исусе, – пробормотал Сэм. – Это, должно быть, наш драуг так воняет.

– В точку. Нам, похоже, повезло – он появился здесь этим вечером. Можем быстренько всё обтяпать, – Дин притормозил, расстегивая молнию сумки; достав два кола, он передал один из них Сэму.

Запах усилился, когда они подошли к Мальстрёму. Больше здесь не было никаких признаков этого, так что, он точно был внутри. Они остановились у служебного входа, над которым нависала декоративная норвежская деревня; Сэм взломал замок. Он распахнул дверь, открыв взору ярды и ярды перегороженного канатиками коридора, предназначенного упорядочивать стадо посетителей парка в аккуратную очередь. Наконец они добрались до входа на сам аттракцион. Справа от них была зона посадки, откуда лодки исчезали в низком туннеле. Слева – более обширная площадка, куда высаживались посетители после прохождения трассы. Если драуг спрятался где-то в недрах аттракциона, любой путь в конце концов приведёт к нему

Дин направился к левой площадке и позвал Сэма за собой. Тот покачал головой.  
– Мы же не хотим случайно выгнать его в парк? – сказал он. – Нам нужно ограничить это аттракционом. Давай разделимся и зайдём с двух сторон. Ты начни с одного конца, я с другого, поймаем его где-то посередине.

– Да, дело говоришь, – Сэмминатор вообще-то был довольно хорош как охотник, если вы согласны мириться с остальным. Дин показал ему на правую площадку. – Ты берешь вход, я – выход. Если заметишь его, шумни.

Сэм закатил глаза, увидев, что Дин отдал ему вход поменьше. Но взял кол, надел свою сумку на плечо, и стал пробираться по узкому подиуму рядом с путями, нырнув под низкий потолок входа в туннель. Это была одна из хороших черт Сэмминатора – он теперь обычно выполнял все выданные указания. Надо было тогда сообразить и выдать ему команду: _не позволяй превратить меня в чёртова вампира._ Да уж, а ещё – _не трахай свидетельницу_ , а также – _имей немного сочувствия, черт возьми_ , и вообще – _просто будь Сэмом, ага? Пожалуйста, просто будь Сэмом._

Дин пошёл влево, к просторной площадке высадки. Аккуратно пройдя несколько ярдов подиума, он передумал насчет атаки с близкой дистанции деревянным колом на огромное существо в таком узком тоннеле, и заменил кол на обрез, заряженный железом. Можно ведь сначала вывести его железом из строя, а потом закончить дело колом. Должно сработать. Он сунул кол тупым концом в задний карман, быстренько проверил, как его достать, и решил, что с этим всё в порядке. С полуторафутовой заостренной деревяшкой на его спине, то есть.

В нескольких ярдах дальше по трассе тоннель расширился, рядом с макетом норвежской деревни. Вонь здесь была настолько сильна, что над декорациями старинных мануфактур должны были бы появиться извилистые мультяшные линии, изображающие там запах. Чертова тварь была где-то рядом. Он потянулся назад, проверяя кол; обрез в его правой руке был выставлен наизготовку.

И тут он увидел его. Оно было огромное. Гуманоидное, но распухшее вдвое против размеров нормального человека. Его кожа была голубовато-серого оттенка, влажные тёмные волосы нависли над раздутым лицом. Это – когда-то было человеком, его любили другие люди. А теперь это монстр, бездушный распухший труп, оставляющий на своём пути разрушение и смерть, и просто нельзя позволить такому беспрепятственно пройти. Просто нельзя.

Дин направил обрез ему в грудь и выстрелил. Драуга откачнуло назад. Но Бобби был прав – железом его определённо не убить. Похоже, оно даже не особо его замедлило. Он выпрямился и злобно взвыл, раззявив беззубый провал рта, и снова заковылял к нему. Но ничего, зато выстрел из обреза предупредил Сэма. Он появится тут с минуты на минуту, и они вместе возьмутся за этого огромного сукина сына.

Драуг начал двигаться немного быстрее, возможно оттого, что он теперь был разозлён или напуган; но это всяко-разно быстрее того, чего он от него ожидал. Может, стоит выстрелить ему в голову? Или по коленям? Вот _дерьмо_ , не надо было им разделяться, эта тварь двигалась слишком быстро, похоже, придётся отступить. Но прежде, чем он сделал ещё выстрел, драуг придвинулся почти вплотную. Его огромная рука махнула вперёд, сбивая Дина с ног. Дин споткнулся, бог весть обо что, и полетел навзничь. Обрез грохнулся на пол где-то вне пределов его досягаемости, но ему удалось извернуться так, что он смог вытащить кол.

Но встать он не успел. Отвратительное зловоние драуга забило его ноздри, даже глаза у него заслезились, и он понял, что тварь стоит совсем рядом, у его ног. Оно склонилось над ним своей рыхлой серой мордой, рассеченной внизу расщелиной улыбки, подобной кровавой ране. Дин сжал кол обеими руками, лёжа на спине; но в таком положении его не во что было упереть, и нанести удар из этой позиции у него не получится. Потому он просто вытянул его перед собой, держа, как щит. Если драуг атакует, он, по крайней мере, нанижет сначала себя на него, прежде чем сможет растерзать Дина.

Но драуг не стал атаковать. Он посмотрел на него, оценивающе наклонив свою распухшую голову, а потом _сказал_ низким, глубоким и булькающим – словно в воду говорил – голосом.

_Я знаю, кто ты, охотник. Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься._

– Я добиваюсь лишь твоей смерти, ты, урод вонючий.

Просто надо его отвлечь. Занять, пока не появится Сэм (не думай о том, как Сэм стоял, глядя на то, как его обращают в вампира. Не думай, не думай, _не думай_ об этом).

Влажный смех. _Не моей смерти. Моя смерть для тебя ничего не значит. Ты добиваешься его жизни._

О господи. _Его жизни_. Это оракул. Бобби говорил, что драугар могут заглядывать в будущее, но он и не подумал, ему даже в голову не пришло, но вот оно, это грёбаный _оракул_ , он _знает_ – и если его спросить, он может ответить. И та часть его, которая предупреждает – _не доверяй монстру, Виинчестер_ – практически была заглушена воплем другой его части: " _Спроси оракула, спроси оракула, идиот_!"

(Где же, к чертям, этот Сэм?)

Сейчас или никогда. Терять уже нечего. Он немного опустил кол и тяжело сглотнул.  
– То, чего я добиваюсь... – его голос был еле слышен, – я найду его? Я смогу его вернуть? Как мне добраться до него?

Опять смех – ужасный, хлюпающий звук. _Есть лишь один путь._

И вдруг – драуг завопил от боли. Из его груди прорвалось острие кола. Он упал на колени – сзади него стоял Сэм, вонзивший свой кол в его тело. Прежде, чем Дин успел убраться с его дороги, драуг упал, придавив его половиной своей туши, и господи боже – он тяжёлый, он зверски тяжёлый, он не даёт Дину вдохнуть, его зловоние невероятно… драуг дернулся, и его холодное и влажное дыхание последним выдохом донесло до уха Дина его слова.

_Dode og doden… dode og doden._

Затем он обмяк, и Дину пришлось подавлять панический ужас, когда эта масса придавила его к земле. В конце концов, Сэму удалось немного отвалить от него это чудовище, и Дин выполз-откатился из-под туши.

– Исусе, – выдохнул Сэм, отпуская драуга обратно, – эта хрень весит с тонну, не меньше.

Дин с минуту не мог подняться, глотая воздух... то есть, буэээ, неглубоко вдыхая воздух, поскольку его ноздри всё ещё переполнены влажной вонью.

Сэм встал рядом с ним на колени.  
– Тебе где-нибудь больно? – спросил он, осторожно прощупывая Диновы рёбра; это прозвучало настолько обеспокоенно, что Дин почти ощутил вину за недавнее своё воспоминание о случае с вампиром.

– Я в норме, – сказал он и оттолкнул руки Сэма. – Только душ нужен, желательно дезинфицирующий.

– Это точно. Воняет от тебя... – и Сэм сморщил нос. Встав, он сделал пару шагов назад.

Дин поднялся на ноги. Ткнул носком труп; он нехотя был должен признаться, что впечатлён тем, что Сэму удалось, ударив колом ублюдка в спину, пронзить его сердце насквозь.  
– Хорошо сработано. А теперь нам надо придумать, как вытащить отсюда эту хрень.

– Я видел что-то подходящее в служебном здании. Сейчас вернусь. – Сэм понёсся наружу, выбежав из тёмных строений норвежского павильона. – А ты пока найди шланг или что-нибудь в этом роде, – крикнул он через плечо.

Да уж, это им точно понадобится. Дин побродил вокруг и, в конце концов, обнаружил садовый шланг. Обмываясь из него, насколько мог, он повторял про себя последние слова монстра, стараясь накрепко их запомнить. _Dode og doden. Dode og doden._

Вернувшись, Сэм толкал впереди себя какую-то здоровенную тележку, груженную несколькими сложенными кусками брезента.  
– Голову ему сейчас отрежем? – спросил он. – Будет легче перевозить это, расчленив его на небольшие куски.

Дин покачал головой.  
– Нет, если мы его здесь начнём резать, то разведём тут огромный кровавый бардак.

– Ну и что? Каким боком это наша проблема?

– Любым, Сэм. Это полностью наша проблема. Или ты полагаешь, что нас сейчас не фиксирует их видеонаблюдение?

– Ладно, – пожал плечами Сэм. Он всё ещё был уступчив, в основном, и в основном соглашался. Это в основном было приемлемо.

(Что, если этим всё для Дина и закончится? Таким вот – достаточно ли это _приемлемо в основном_?)

Они заволокли огромное тело на тележку и укрыли брезентом. Потом настало время для очередного сеанса водных процедур с садовым шлангом, потому что, черт бы всё побрал – вонь. Сэм смыл некоторое количество драуговой слизи, потом подержал шланг, пока Дин отмывал себе руки. Ни с того, ни с сего он сказал:  
– Так, что там было в конце? Слышно было, вы вроде как... разговаривали?

Вот дерьмо. Неизвестно, что именно успел расслышать Сэм; и Дину совершенно не хотелось, чтобы это была та часть диалога, что подразумевала: _я не отказался от попыток вернуть твою душу, даже если это тебя убьёт или превратит в овощ._

– Он начал что-то говорить, а я решил поддержать, чтобы он отвлёкся. Пока ждал, когда ты, наконец, явишься, – он стряхнул воду с рук и отобрал шланг у Сэма, начав поливать ему.

Сэм тёр руки под струей холодной воды.  
– А что он сказал? – не глядя на Дина, небрежным тоном поинтересовался он.

– Я не понимаю норвежский, – пожал плечами Дин. Технически это даже не было ложью, просто некоторым уклонением. Сэм деловито продолжал отмывать свои руки, ничего ему на это не сказав. Вполне возможно, он подумал, что Дин ему ответил совершенно честно. А может, и нет. У Сэмминатора повадки могли не совпадать с повадками настоящего Сэма, так что, хрен его знает, что он там себе подумал.

Дину надо сменить тему.

– Ладно, нам ещё надо обезглавить это и сжечь. Где мы всё это можем сделать?

– Да, я об этом тоже думал. Тут в нескольких часах отсюда – остров Святого Георгия. Помнишь, где мы спускали ту Черную Мадонну? Довольно глухое местечко. По мне, так очень подходит для старого доброго барбекю в яме.

Не думал Дин, что когда-нибудь ещё увидит этот остров, во всяком случае, не вместе с Сэмом. Жгучая ненависть брата к этому месту была всё ещё была свежа в его памяти. Однако, пусть. Не впервой ему ошибаться насчет "никогда больше не увижу снова".

*******

Они заехали в свой мотель – забрать Импалу и все свои вещи перед тем, как поехать на остров Святого Георгия.  
– Я поведу, – сказал Дин, бросая их снаряжение в машину.

Сэм нахмурился.  
– Вообще-то, я думаю, вести надо мне. А тебе надо держаться прямо за мной, чтобы увидеть, если брезент начнет растрёпываться, или ещё что такое.

Он был прав, но Дина передёрнуло от мысли о том, что он часами будет ехать за пикапом, груженым мертвым драугом.

– Но я хочу сказать, ты мог бы вести грузовик, если хочешь, – добавил Сэм. – А я поеду на Импале сзади.

– Нетушки, этому не бывать, – Дин вздохнул. – Давай уже просто выбираться нахрен из этого Додж-сити. Ты – вперёд.

Старый пикап с Сэмом за рулём осторожно ехал по трассе, не превышая скорости. Дин следовал в хвосте, не отдаляясь. Оказывается, остров Святого Георгия отсюда примерно в шести часах езды; при желании за это время много о чём можно подумать. Подумать о том, как жить с этой версией Сэма, о том, возможно ли его выучить, чтобы из него (опять) получился правильный охотник и хороший человек. Подумать о том, что может произойти (что _произойдёт_ ), если поврежденная душа Сэма вернётся в его тело. Подумать о том – а что, если душу его брата навечно оставить в Аду и навсегда поставить на этом крест. И подумать о том, что творится с ней там, внизу.

В прошлый раз, когда Дин ехал на остров Святого Георгия, в зеркале заднего вида отражался закат, а впереди было грозовое небо. Он только что вернулся из Ада, его брат был рядом, их мир вывернулся наизнанку, но он считал, что ему удалось спасти Сэма от худшего, что с ним могло произойти.  
А в этот раз – позади него рассвет, а впереди – восставший мертвец. Или два. И пассажирское место рядом с ним – пусто.

Да уж, это будет уйма времени для размышлений.

*******

Поздним утром они добрались до городишки Истпойнт. Спрятав пикап в леске, расположенном к северу от моста, ведущего на остров Святого Георгия, они въехали в городок на Импале. Надо запастись кое-чем и как следует перекусить бургерами в придорожной забегаловке. Дин остановился у хозяйственного магазина, чтобы купить тесак поострее того, что лежит в их багажнике, побольше жидкости для растопки, и несколько больших и прочных мусорных мешков.  
– Съезди в продуктовый, дальше по улице, – он перебросил ключи от машины Сэму. – Вряд ли в хозяйственном во Флориде продают каменную соль.  
Это правда, кстати. Но была и другая причина – если ваш набор покупок больше подходит убийце-людоеду Джеффри Дамеру, то вам надо иметь определенного рода харизму, некое обаяние, чтобы в глазах продавца остаться просто ещё одним обычным покупателем. А не тем, кто западёт ему в память как подозрительно выглядящий тип, напоминающий убийцу. У Сэмминатора такого обаяния не было. Не то, что у Настоящего Сэма. Настоящий Сэм мог бы купить скотч, наручники и мясорубку, а потом, сделав щенячьи глазки, спросить, где он бы мог приобрести хлороформ – и ему бы нарисовали карту, где это купить, и пожелали бы вслед удачи. Но здесь не было Настоящего Сэма. И Дина вдруг охватила такая тоска по Настоящему Сэму, что он замер – дыхание перехватило.

Дин провёл некоторое время в хозяйственном, флиртуя с продавщицей, хоть и не лежала особо душа к этому. К тому времени, когда он вышел из магазина, Импала уже вновь была на парковке, блеск её корпуса был немного скрыт налётом дорожной пыли. Ей бы не помешал заботливый уход; надо заняться, как только они доберутся до подходящего места. Каковым является, в общем-то, любое место вне Флориды.

Дин положил пакеты на заднее сиденье, и увидел, что Сэм приобрёл не только соль, но и аэрозоль от насекомых, холодное пиво и несколько мешков со льдом. У них, что – намечается чёртов пикник? Он открыл водительскую дверь. Сэм удивленно глянул на него, потом пересел на пассажирское сиденье.

– Планируешь вечеринку? – Дин кивнул на заднее сиденье.

Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Когда я спросил, есть ли у них большие упаковки соли, кассир поинтересовался, не для приготовления мороженого ли мне это понадобилось. Такой болтливый сукин сын попался, очень любопытный – так что я решил согласиться с ним. Сказал, что у нас семейный выезд на барбекю. Бабушка принесёт остатки мороженого, а кузены притащат хот-доги.

Дину надо бы быть довольным, что Сэмминатор уже сам понимает, как должен выглядеть настоящий мальчик; что он даже сам об этом позаботился; но вот только всё, о чём он может теперь думать – так это об кодле их давно потерянных кузенов. Гвен, Марк, Джонни, долбаный одержимый демоном Кристиан. Сэм охотился с ними. Доверял им почему-то (или не доверял, но всё равно охотился, что ещё хуже). Охотился под руководством Сэмюэля. По команде Кроули, мать его. Всем им было плевать на него, никто из них ничем бы не рискнул, чтобы его защитить. Впрочем, если честно, и у Сэма по отношению к ним было то же самое. Повезло им, что кто-то из их банды ещё жив остался. Боже.

– Неплохая вечеринка наклёвывалась бы, – буркнул Дин. – Если повезёт, то и дедуля явится, и я наконец-то смогу пристрелить его.

Сэм засмеялся.  
– Да, я бы и сам не отказался подстрелить старого ублюдка. Звучит как идеальное воссоединение семьи Кэмпбелл.

 _Я даже не знаю, что такое Сэм_ , сказал, скривив с отвращением губы, Сэмюэль. Какой хренью Сэм занимался там, когда они охотились вместе с ним? Готовность Сэмюэля отдать Сэма на растерзание – это свидетельство того, каким ужасным был Сэмюэль? Или того, насколько ужасен был _Сэм_?

Дин стиснул руками руль, добавляя всё это в список вещей, о которых ему не стоит думать.

*******

Один пакет со льдом они опорожнили в холодильник, а остальными обложили труп драуга, закрыв всю кучу опять брезентом.

– Кстати, Дин – это работает, – сказал Сэм.

– Мда? Ну ещё бы. Дождаться темноты, разрезать и сжечь это на острове, а пепел – в море. Нормальный план.

– Нет, я не про драуга. Я про вот это, – Сэм обвёл их двоих рукой. – Ты и я. Охотиться вместе. Из нас получилась хорошая команда.

– А. Да, – вот только их проблема не в одной охоте.

Сэм с энтузиазмом кивнул, словно Дин сказал это вслух.  
– Я понимаю, что по части чувств мне всё ещё необходима помощь. Тебе надо побыть моим Говорящим Сверчком ещё какое-то время. Но мы всё равно составляем хорошую команду. Мы всё ещё можем сделать это. Вот как сейчас.

– Я знаю, Сэм, только... – Дин провёл ладонью по лицу. Допил пиво, пытаясь придумать, как ему выкрутиться из этого разговора. – Это сложно, – сказал он наконец, и его самого передёрнуло от убогости этого аргумента.

– Нет тут ничего сложного на самом деле. Я понимаю, да – ты жаждешь воссоединения семьи Винчестеров. Но тебе придется поверить тому, что говорили о возвращении моей души Небеса _и_ Ад – в смысле, ты же понимаешь, отчего я не соглашусь с этим решением, да?

Но это не решение Сэма. Решать тому брату, который просил Дина убить его, если по-другому нельзя будет остановить превращение его в монстра. Это всё ещё выбор того Сэма, разве нет? Разве тот Сэм не захотел бы, чтобы Дин _попытался_ собрать его воедино, вместо того, чтобы отпустить Сэмминатора на волю, и к чёрту последствия?

И всё же этот парень рядом – он тоже Сэм. Более-менее. Может, _это и есть_ его воссоединение семьи Винчестеров – сидит здесь, глядит на него с почти что (но не совсем) братовым щенячьим выражением глаз. Возможно, прав Бобби, и это лучшее, что у него может быть. Может, Дину надо отпустить своего Сэмми; отпустить его лучшую часть на Небеса, где ему и место. Может, ему надо сдаться, не добиваясь лучшего исхода дел.

(А может, Дин и не оказался бы в этой ситуации, если бы тогда он не сдался, не отказался бы – тогда – от Сэма, стоя с ним рядом, беспомощный и бессильный, позволив ему прыгнуть в ту яму)

– Ты знаешь, что произойдёт, если эта поврежденная душа, на которой тебя зациклило, окажется внутри меня? – спросил Сэм. – Ты уверен, что так будет правильно?

Проклятье. Ни в чём Дин не был уверен.

– Сэм, ты же знаешь, я никогда тебе не причиню боли.

На один удар сердца Сэм задержал на нём взгляд, а потом кивнул и отвернулся.  
– Да. Это правда. Я знаю, что ты никогда намеренно бы мне не повредил, или типа того. Но ещё я знаю, что, когда дойдёт до шанса, как ты думаешь, вернуть его тебе – ты позволишь мне быть... сопутствующим ущербом.

Он повернулся к Дину и уставился на него, словно ожидая, что тот попытается это отрицать. Но Дин не смог произнести ни слова.

*******

После заката Дин, не церемонясь, перерубил драугову шею и засунул его голову в прочный мусорный мешок. И почувствовал на своей щеке призрачное дуновение его последнего холодного зловонного выдоха, с которым он прошептал те слова: _Есть лишь один путь... dode og doden... dode og doden._ Какого бы хрена это не означало.

(Но ведь _что-то_ же это означает)

Руки и ноги он позволил отрубить Сэму – надо же с пользой применять эти накачанные мышцы. Они запихнули останки в большие мусорные мешки. Драуг кусками пахнет не лучше целого, что неудивительно. Сложив мешки в кузов пикапа, они снова накрыли их брезентом. Сэм опять поехал первым. Дин последовал за ним, настолько близко, насколько позволяет здравый смысл. Они проехали по длинному мосту, ведущему на остров Святого Георгия, а затем к каналу, разрезающему остров напополам. Сейчас тут стало намного больших дорогих особняков, а маленьких домишек – намного меньше; но здесь всё ещё достаточно строительного оборудования, чтобы найти место, где можно спрятать Импалу и пикап.

Как и в прошлый раз, Сэм лодку "одолжил". Они осторожно загрузили мешки и снаряжение (кстати, да, и пиво тоже) в лодку, и стали грести через узкий канал к необитаемой части острова. На той стороне канала стало меньше деревьев, грести пришлось намного дальше, чем они рассчитывали, но, в конце концов они нашли достаточно закрытое место, которое Дина удовлетворило. Они вытащили лодку с грузом на берег и поднялись в тень небольшой купы низкорослых деревьев. Обычно они сооружали костёр прямо на поверхности земли, но сейчас им не хотелось, чтобы огонь был виден на расстоянии, потому сначала надо вырыть яму.  
– Словно чертову могилу копаем, – проворчал Дин, потому что ему не хотелось думать о других разновидностях дыр в земле. О других ямах.

Они углубились на четыре-пять футов, и Дин объявил, что этого довольно. Он вылез и начал вытряхивать содержимое мусорных мешков в яму. Сэм пожал плечами и присоединился, морщась от запаха. Дин высыпал банку соли и вылил пару кварт жидкости для розжига на груду частей драуга. Потом запалил упаковку спичек и бросил вниз.  
– Интересно, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы это дерьмо сгорело дотла, – буркнул он. Но Сэм его не слышал. Когда Дин обернулся, тот уже спустился к урезу воды. Дину не очень хотелось присоединяться к нему, поэтому он открыл пиво и стал пить, наблюдая, в каком направлении стелется дым от их костра. Потом сел на песок с другой стороны.

Сэм зашёл в залив до той глубины, где вода стала ему по грудь, потом наклонился и сунул голову под воду, оттирая пальцами волосы и кожу. Дину бы тоже надо этим заняться – смыть пот и остатки слизи драуга – но пока ему было лень вставать. На этой стороне острова было так тихо и спокойно. Пока лежишь с подветренной стороны от сгорающего ужасного вонючего водянистого монстра, это было отличное место для пляжного валяния и наслаждения некоторым отстранением от реальности, которое дает хорошее пиво. Это самое похожее на отпуск времяпровождение, что у него может быть. Сэм выглядел согласным с этим, когда вышел из воды и растянулся на песке подле Дина.

– Надо было приплыть на эту половину острова, когда мы здесь были в первый раз, – сказал Дин.

– Мы приплывали, – сказал Сэм. Потом рассмеялся. – Только ты не помнишь, полагаю. Ты был мёртв.

Что-то ледяное пробежало по хребту Дина.  
– Что?

– Когда мы были здесь в первый раз, ты был мёртв. Это было после той истории с Гавриилом, когда он косил под Трикстера, – совершенно непринужденно сообщил Сэм.

– Так ты сюда меня привёз. Когда я умер.

– Да. После того, как ты умер в последний раз, и я понял, что больше не проснусь во вторник снова, – Сэм сел и отряхнул с мокрых волос песок. – Я посадил тебя в машину и поехал на север по 75-му, просто ехал, не знаю, сколько-то. Потом понял, что мне надо где-то похоронить твоё тело. Но всё восточное побережье Флориды слишком густонаселенное. И я не хотел копать могилу в кишащих аллигаторами болотах центральной Флориды. Потому повернул на запад, и ехал, пока не увидел указатель заповедника. Я решил, что там будет хорошо.

Сэм описывал свои действия так, словно это с кем-то другим происходило, словно это не он сидел здесь – на пляже, куда Настоящий Сэм привёз тело Дина. Небрежно рассказывал о том дне, настолько ужасном для Настоящего Сэма, что он даже говорить о нём не мог. 

Дину не стоит этого знать.

– Значит, это здесь ты меня похоронил? – тихо спросил он.

– Прямо на пляже, – Сэм показал, словно это нечто неважное. – Там было одиночное дерево. Отсюда можно разглядеть, – Дин не стал оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть это. Он не хотел это видеть. – То место казалось уютным и спокойным. Тихим. Безопасным, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Не знаю, чувак. Толком даже не помню, о чём думал. Честно говоря, мне было довольно хуево.

– Да уж думаю, – Дин кашлянул, но в горле так и остался стоять тугой ком. – Я умер, так что да. Тебе было хуёво.  
Потому что смерть Дина должна была сделать Сэму очень хуёво. Таковы правила этой игры. Ты умер – твой брат безутешен.

– Чрезвычайно хуёво, – Сэм испустил тихий смешок. – Исусе. Как посмотрю назад, на всё это дерьмо – так сразу думаю, что, может, так и лучше. Так, как я сейчас.

– Без души.

– Без той чепухи, что _сопровождает_ душу. Безо всех этих страхов, горя, вины. Но часть меня понимает, что так – неправильно. В смысле, душу необходимо иметь, так что мне должно было быть лучше, когда она у меня была. Но. Я без неё лучше охочусь. И вообще жить так кажется легче. Помнишь, когда ты только что вернулся из ада? Ты не хотел ничего не чувствовать. Ты такое должен понимать.

Да, но это было про ад. Про то, чтобы не чувствовать ада. Это не было о том, чтобы чувствовать настолько мало _насчёт всего_ , что можно стало сидеть тут и смеяться, рассказывая о том времени, когда твой брат был мертв.

 _Мы сохраняем друг друга людьми_ – сказал он однажды Сэму. После того, как они непреднамеренно распечатали Ад. После того, что ему показал Захария – показал, на что он способен без Сэма рядом; показал, что Сэм способен сотворить без него. Мы сохраняем друг друга людьми. Только, господи боже, ему этого и не надо было, не нужно было ему, чтобы Захария убеждал его присматривать за младшим братом. Когда Сэм позвонил ему и рассказал, что он – избранный вессель Люцифера, ему надо было немедленно прыгнуть в машину и без остановки ехать прямо к Сэму. Не должно было быть у него никаких приоритетов, кроме спасения Сэма от Дьявола, Дьявола в буквальном смысле слова.

И в итоге Дин полностью потерпел неудачу. В обеих своих обязанностях. Он не спас Сэма от Дьявола. Он не сохранил его человеком.

Сэм повернулся к дереву, отмечавшему могилу Дина.  
– Я пометил это место, чтобы его найти, когда вернусь, если вдруг дерево бы как-то исчезло. Я сфотографировал его со всех сторон, сохранил координаты в телефоне, чтобы быть уверенным, что я снова смогу точно найти это место. Иначе я бы не нашёл – так мне было плохо. Мне было серьёзно – очень хуёво, – он рассмеялся. Вероятно, сейчас это было смешно.

– Мне жаль, Сэм.

– Не о чем тут сожалеть, – легко отозвался Сэм. – Это было не по-настоящему. Ничего этого в действительности не произошло.

– Ты прав, да. Это ничего не значило.

– Ничего, – Сэмминатор улыбнулся, словно ему на весь мир было плевать. Потому что – да, ему так и было. То, о чём Сэм никогда не говорил – просто _не мог_ об этом говорить – для Сэмминатора это была просто буквально очередная охота на какого-то парня. Забавная история.

Всего несколько недель назад Сэм сидел с Дином за тем столиком для пикника, и говорил – _я не твой брат_. И – _я не Сэм_. И – _я даже не очень беспокоюсь о тебе_. И – _я убивал невинных людей, исполняя свои обязанности._ Тогда Дин отмёл это всё в сторону, потому что это было не главное. Потому что Сэм собирался вернуть себе душу, и было неважно, что Сэмминатор был буквально противоположен Сэму во всех смыслах. Не было никаких причин даже рассматривать возможность того, чтобы цепляться за Сэмминатора.

– Мне надо вздремнуть, – сказал Дин. – Можешь покараулить пока, Мистер Я-Не-Сплю.  
Сэм склонился над Дином, словно какой-то долбаный ангел, или что там ещё такое, не-человеческое. Выдаёт себя с головой. Дин закрыл глаза и сделал вид, будто заснул; хотя он уже вообще не был уверен – будет ли ему когда-нибудь ещё комфортно спать в присутствии Сэмминатора?

 _Это может убить ту малую часть Сэма, которая у тебя осталась_ , сказал Бобби. Но это неправда. Это не брат Дина – то, что может быть убито. Его брат уже умер.

*******

К восходу солнца драуг сгорел до сальных костей и обугленных шматков плоти. Когда останки достаточно остыли, они лопатой выгрузили их на брезент и сложили всё в лодку. На этот раз грёб Дин, а Сэм разбрасывал останки в воду, стараясь расшвырять их как можно шире. Они почти не разговаривали. Может быть, Сэм (не-Сэм) считал, что он победил в их споре. Может, он думал, что Дину больше нечего ему сказать.

*******

Они вернулись к Импале, пропахшие дымом, потом, морскими водорослями (и драугом, Исусе, запах драуга всё ещё сохранялся на них). Ехали, не останавливаясь, пока не оказались в Джорджии. Так решил Дин. Он не стал думать о зацепке, оставленной позади, пока они не остановились в первом попавшемся после пересечения границы штата мотеле.

– А что там насчет Марты? Ты с ней попрощаешься, или как?

– Нет. Она и не ждёт такого. Ну, то есть, мы оба знали, что к чему, – он повернул к Дину внезапно посерьезневшее лицо. – Если только ты не считаешь, что я должен это сделать.  
Конечно, ведь Дин – его личный Говорящий Сверчок, и он очень-очень старается стать настоящим мальчиком. Ведь верно? Но почему-то это не было похоже на то, что Сэм хочет поступить правильно. Такое чувство, что Сэм (не-Сэм) хочет _выглядеть так_ , словно хочет поступить правильно. Такое чувство, словно Сэмминатор говорил: _видишь, я – это он, я могу быть им!_ Вот только он не может быть им. Он – парень, который смеялся над тем, как Сэму было хуёво, когда умер Дин. Этот чужак, так старающийся спасти собственную жизнь – негодная замена брату, который собирался спасти – который _спас_ – все остальные жизни, добровольно отдав свою собственную.

– Да нет, – сказал Дин, в пересохшем горле у него неприятно царапнуло. – Уверен, всё в порядке.

Удовлетворённый, Сэмминатор кивнул.

(Штука в том, что драуг не сказал – _ты его никогда не вернёшь._ Он сказал – _есть лишь один путь._ Это не значит, что это невозможно. Наоборот, это значит, что возможность _есть_ , и Дину просто надо выяснить, в чём она. Возможно, он наконец-то нашёл зацепку)

Сэмминатор не оспаривал право Дина на первый душ, потому что он всегда следовал привычкам и обычаям Сэма; вот только не в тех случаях, когда это было бы действительно важно. Когда Дин отмыл грязь настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно, розовым и распаренным он вышел из ванной. Он не стал ничего предпринимать, пока снова не услышал шум воды. Сэму надо будет по крайней мере дважды вымыть волосы, чтобы избавиться от зловония. Это займёт прилично времени.

Пиджак Сэма лежал, аккуратно сложенный, в его сумке. Визитка агента Планта, на которой Марта записала свой номер, всё ещё была в его кармане. Дин набрал этот номер в своём телефон, потом положил визитку обратно в карман Сэма, и вышел на улицу. Он с облегчением, хотя и слегка удивлённо, услышал в трубке её голос. Она говорила без акцента, значит, не на работе. Значит, могла говорить свободно.

– Марта, это агент Пейдж, ФБР. Я хотел сообщить вам, что дело закрыто. Подробности я вам дать не могу, это не, гм... не для всеобщего сведения. Но вы можете сказать своим дядьям... скажите им, что всё закончилось. Скажите им, что меры предосторожности, которые они предпринимали – это было разумно. Но больше уже не нужно беспокоиться. Понятно?

– Меры предосторожности? – её голос прозвучал скептически.

– Да. Я полагаю, они поймут. Да, и сохраните этот номер. Если произойдёт ещё что-либо, что-то похожее; даже если просто вернётся тот запах – позвоните мне. Или дайте этот номер вашим дядьям, и скажите, что я – тот, кто может помочь с подобными вещами.

– Ладно, хорошо, спасибо. Большое спасибо. За всё, что вы сделали, – она не сказала ему, что у неё уже есть номер Сэма. Вообще о нём не упомянула. Одно из двух – либо действительно им нет необходимости прощаться, по взаимному согласию; либо то, что было меж ними, испорчено настолько, что её не интересует дальнейший с ним контакт. Дин всё же надеялся, что – первое.

Ему было почти страшно вспоминать о том, для чего он на самом деле ей позвонил.

– Э-м-м, Марта? На вашем бейджике было написано, что вы говорите по-норвежски. Это так?

– Да, конечно. Я хоть и не эксперт, но говорю свободно. А в чем дело?

– Мне просто интересно знать, что именно я услышал. Я думаю, что это, скорей всего, по-норвежски. Звучало как "dode og doden". Это вам говорит о чём-нибудь?

– А, это " _Død ог Døden_ ". Означает "смерть и Смерть". Ну, то есть _Død_ – это смерть. Когда умираешь. А _Døden_ – это имя собственное. Означает Смерть. Понимаете? Мрачный Жнец. Скелет в черном плаще с косой. Это – Смерть.

– Понятно, ага. Спасибо.

– Не за что. Спасибо вам ещё раз, агент Пейдж.

– Угу. Берегите себя, Марта. Не забудьте позвонить нам, если что-либо подобное произойдёт снова.

Дин отключился. Посмотрел на свой телефон. Значит... смерть и Смерть. Ладненько.

Есть с чего начать.

*******

**Эпилог.**

Дин дал своему плану вылежаться в течение нескольких дней, в надежде, что ему в голову придёт нечто более удачное, но, как он и подозревал, ничего ему не пришло. Дождавшись ещё одного похода Сэма в душ, он снова позвонил.

– Привет, Бобби. Мне нужно найти кого-то, кто захочет меня убить.

Бобби фыркнул.  
– Ты счастливчик. У меня на такое очень длинный список. Иногда он включает и меня.

– Ужасно смешно. Как насчет того, кто может меня временно убить, а потом оживить?

– А такой список очень короткий. Что за хрень ты задумал, парень?

– Так ты знаешь кого-нибудь, или нет?

– Возможно, есть один парень... старый приятель твоего отца. Полагаю, он всё ещё в деле. Но прежде, чем я дам тебе его номер, тебе придётся мне дофига всякого объяснить.

– Мне просто... Мне надо поговорить кое с кем.

– С кем это ты должен поговорить, будучи мёртвым?

– Ну, в общем...

– Дин, я не знаю, какого хрена ты собираешься...

– Бобби, послушай. У меня брат в Аду. Возможно, есть способ вытащить его оттуда. Как, по-твоему – ты сможешь сказать мне что-то такое, что меня остановит?

Бобби вздохнул:  
– Вы, Винчестеры, меня уморите когда-нибудь. Тащи свою задницу сюда, да поскорее. Я не собираюсь говорить об этом по телефону.

*******

(Жизнь Дина все еще анекдот, но, возможно, он уже не так плох.) 

_Тук-тук._  
_Кто там?_  
_Дин._  
_Какой Дин?_  
_Дин Винчестер. И я пришёл за моим братом, сукин ты сын._

**Author's Note:**

> • Название – из текста песни Living in the Limelight группы Rush.  
> youtu.be/ZiRuj2_czzw  
> В тексте Дин цитирует её же.
> 
> • банджи-джампинг (bungee jumping) – то, что у нас называют тарзанкой, самая крутая её разновидность))) – когда прыгуна привязывают эластичным канатом за ноги и – фьюить! – с харррошей высоты. Выглядит примерно так:  
> youtu.be/zG22qQydPVQ
> 
> • аниматроники – "сложноустроенные роботы, состоящие из металлического эндоскелета и костюма из плюша/пластика/прочих материалов в форме антропоморфного животного или человека" (из интернетов)
> 
> • Grey Goose Citron Slush – типа коктейль, взбитый из понтовой французской водки Grey Goose Citron (лимонной) с лимонным же сиропом и мелко-мелко дроблёным льдом, из разряда слэш-коктейлей
> 
> • про Говорящего Сверчка и настоящего мальчика - это отсылки к диснеевскому мультфильму "Пиноккио". См. тж. "Буратино" ))) Деревянная кукла хотела быть настоящим мальчиком, а Говорящий Сверчок играл роль его совести.


End file.
